Hermione Granger, Ou Comment Tomber Amoureuse
by Noxana Lestrange
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Deux sorciers on décidé de faire leur septième année... Entre Haine et Amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, c'est ce que vont découvrir Drago et Hermione durant leur dernière année à Poudlard.
1. Retour Au Terrier

_Tous les personnages (sauf un ou deux que j'ai crées), lieux et noms (sauf un ou deux que j'ai inventés) cités dans ce texte sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Si vous êtes des habitués de la bibliothèque de Poudlard . org vous avez certainement déjà du me croiser. Mon pseudo sur ce site : Allysson. Le titre de ma fanfiction est Hermione Granger, Ou Comment Tomber Amoureuse De Son Pire Ennemi... mais je n'avais pas la place pour l'écrire en entier..._

_Trêve de bavardages... sur ce, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture !_

* * *

À la fin de leur sixième année, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Au terme de leur périple, Hermione alla voir la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard - Minerva Mcgonagall - pour lui demander si elle pouvait revenir à Poudlard effectuer sa dernière année comme il se devait. La directrice lui répondit que rien n'était sûr mais que si elle arrivait a convaincre le ministre de la magie en personne, sa place serait assurée pour cette année. Hermione la remercia et rentra chez elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le 10 août, Hermione s'était levée, avait salué ses parents et pris son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle voulut monter dans sa chambre lire un des nombreux volumes - pour se détendre - un hibou de l'école frappa à un carreau de la cuisine. La jeune femme prit la lettre qui était attachée à la patte du hibou, la lut et sauta de joie. Cette fois elle monta pour de bon dans sa chambre, relut les lettres, elle fit vite un total approximatif du nombre de gallions dont elle aurait besoin pour ses achats, et vit un troisième parchemin, elle le déplia et lut :  
" Miss Granger,  
nous avons la plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée Préfet-en-chef. Veuillez s'il vous plaît épingler l'insigne ci-jointe sur votre uniforme. En tant que Préfet-en-chef, vous bénéficierez d'un dortoir que vous partagerez avec votre homologue masculin.  
Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Directrice de l'école de magie de Poudlard."

...

La jeune femme dévala les escaliers et annonça a ses parents :  
- Maman, papa, j'ai été nommée Préfète-en chef !  
- C'est merveilleux Hermione, la félicitèrent ses parents.  
- Il faut que j'écrive à Harry et à Ron pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Sur ce, elle remonta les escaliers et écrivit :  
"Chers Harry et Ron,  
Je sais que je ne vous ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles depuis que Voldemort a disparu, mais si je vous écrit aujourd'hui c'est pour vous dire que j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-chef.  
A bientôt, Hermione."

- Hermione, on mange! l'appela sa mère.  
- J'arrive!  
Une fois à table, sa mère lui demanda :  
- Quand comptes-tu aller acheter ton matériel scolaire?  
- Je ne sais pas, je pensait y aller le week-end prochain.  
- Et tu pense qu'il te faudra combien? demanda son père.  
- Environ 100 gallions.

Le week-end arriva, Hermione alla acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour cette année scolaire. Dès qu'elle eût le tout, elle transplana chez elle et fut surprise de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle trouva, posée sur la table, une petite enveloppe à son nom, la prit et la lut :  
"Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous avons été emmenés au Terrier, avec les Mangemorts qui rôdent encore dans le coin, les Waesley ont préférés nous mettre en sécurité.  
Viens nous rejoindre avec tes affaires.  
Bises, tes parents."

...

Elle tansplana donc chez les Weasley, avec ses affaires.

- Hermione, te voilà! salua Mrs Weasley.  
- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny...  
- Hermione, comment sa va ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
- Bien, et vous ? demanda celle-ci.  
- Bof on est fatigués, avec la formation d' Aurors et les affaires du ministère. La rentrée a Poudlard est dans deux semaines c'est ça?  
- Exactement, et je me réjoui d'y être. Est-ce que mes parents sont là?  
- Oui, ils sont à l'étage, ils s'installent.  
- Parfait, je monte les saluer, et si ils ont besoin de moi je les aiderai. A plus tard tout le monde.  
- A plus, répondirent les autres en chœur.

Après deux semaines au Terrier, elle se rendit à la Gare King's Cross, oú elle retrouva le bon vieux Poudlard Express, qu'elle aimait tant.

...

_**À suivre...**_


	2. À bord du Poudlard Express

Les deux dernières semaines de vacances avaient passées très vite, et à peine Hermione était arrivée au Terrier qu'elle devait déjà repartir.

La jeune femme alla s'installer dans le wagon réservé au Préfets, et qui vit-elle, avec une insigne de Préfet-en-chef épinglée à son uniforme ?  
"- Toi ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de Malefoy, Préfet-en-chef ? s'écria-t-elle interloquée.  
- Oui je suis Préfet-en-chef, en quoi cela te dérange-t-il espèce de Sang-de-bourbe ?  
- Ça me dérange, car c'est avec toi que je devrai partager mes appartements.  
- Quoi !? une Sang-de-bourbe, Préfete-en-chef ?  
- Oui, et alors ? J'ai été nommée Préfete-en-chef, parce que je le méritait moi, au moins.  
- Pourquoi ne le mériterais-je pas ?!  
- Primo, tu es un égoïste et un lâche qui ne pense qu'à son petit confort, deusio, la plupart du temps tu ne travaille pas, tu ne fais que recopier les notes de tes «amis» et tertio, tu es un M...  
- Chut, pas si fort, tout le monde va t'entendre !  
- Trop tard, claironna Hermione, "tout le monde" s'est déjà retourné. Je pense qu'ils ont deviné de quoi je voulais parler, tu ES un ... Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase lorsqu'elle fut entraînée à l'extérieur du wagon, tirée par son ennemi de toujours."

"- Maintenant, ça suffit, dit Drago une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, arrête un peu de m'accuser sans preuves.  
- Si, j'en ai, tu étais dans ses rangs l'an passé pendant la bataille.  
- Peut-être que j'y étais, mais n'as-tu pas vu, Granger, qu'au milieu de la bataille j'étais dans VOS rangs ?  
- Je... euh non, je n'avais pas vu. Excuse-moi.  
- T'excuser, mais sa va pas la tête ! À moins que...  
- Que quoi ? Interrogea la Griffonne, qui craignait le pire.  
- Que... il réfléchit un instant, puis déclara, d'un ton amusé :  
- Que tu me laisse recopier tes notes dans les matières que nous aurons en commun.  
- Il en est hors de question, tu n'est qu'un crétin qui ne sais même pas prendre de malheureuses notes, et en plus, je m'en fiche d'avoir ton pardon ou pas."

...

Après ce petit accrochage, les deux jeunes gens retournèrent dans le wagon des Préfets, tout en prenant soin de s'assoir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Quand soudain, un cri perçant retentit :  
"- Draguisouille, où es-tu mon Draymimi ?  
- Oh non, pas elle... sur ces paroles, le Serpentard se tourna vers Astoria Greengrass et l'embrassa pour tenter de faire fuir Pansy, ce qui n'arrangea pas son affaire, car cette dernière, à travers la porte déclara d'une voix charmeuse :  
- J'adore les hommes qui me résistent.  
Et de l'autre côté, Astoria lui murmura:  
- Tu embrasse bien, mais je ne suis pas très convaincue, pourrais-tu recommencer ?"  
Ainsi, notre pauvre Drago se retrouvait entre deux filles, prêtes à tout pour conquérir son coeur.

...

Dans son coin, Hermione observait la scène attentivement. Elle avait même fait tombé son livre, tellement elle était secouée d'un rire silencieux. Après quelques minutes, elle ramassa le volume L'histoire de Poudlard, le ré-ouvrit à la page 836 et recommença à lire - pour passer le temps – et s'arrêta sur un paragraphe parlant du Choixpeau et d'une cinquième maison, n'ayant existé qu'une année supprimée car son créateur s'était très vite fâché avec les autres et était parti ouvrir une école en Australie.

...

De son côté le Serpentard essayait de se défaire d'Astoria et de Pansy qui étaient scotchées à lui comme deux gousses de Snargalouf.

"- Dramour, embrasse-moi. Dit Astoria.  
- Pas si vite, c'est mon Draguisouille ! Fit remarquer Pansy.  
- Écoutez-moi les filles ! Ordonna Drago.  
- Oui Dramour, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je t'écoute Drapinou.  
- Déjà de un, je m'appelle Drago, et de deux, je n'appartiens à personne, c'est bien clair?  
- Rhooo, si on n'a même plus le droit de faire preuve d'affection envers son Draymimi chéri, roucoula Pansy en faisant les yeux doux."

Enfin, après une bonne heure de querelle entre Astoria et Pansy pour savoir à qui appartenait le Prince des Serpentards, le train fit son entrée dans la gare de Pré-au-lard.

...

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Pensées Interdites

**GlimmerHutcherson** :Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Presque pas de fautes d'orthographe ? Merci, en même temps je fais toujours attention aux fautes, j'y suis quasiment allergique. Je suis d'accord avec toi, pauvre Draymimi ! Mais on aime bien le tourmenter de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Une fois descendus du train, les élèves étaient montés dans les calèches tirées par des Sombrals. En arrivant au Château, Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer, elle repensa aux gens qui étaient morts pendant la bataille, l'année précédente, Lupin, Tonks, Fred... et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Constatant qu'elle était la dernière à être encore dehors, elle s'empressa d'entrer dans l'école. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, à côté de Ginny.

Après la répartition, le repas fut servi, suivi du discours de McGonagall.  
Drago et Hermione étaient convoqué dans le bureau de la Directrice, pour écouter les dernières recommandations concernant leur poste de Préfets-en-Chef, puis furent conduits à leurs appartements.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Hermione alla s'installer dans une chambre aux murs blancs, contenant simplement un lit à baldaquins, une petite table de nuit sur laquelle était posée une lampe de chevet, une bureau était placé sous la fenêtre. En face du lit se tenait un cheminée de brique, une bibliothèque était installée de chaque côté de la cheminée. Sans s'attarder dans la Salle Commune, elle s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
Tout au contraire, Drago était entré et contemplait la décoration de la Salle Commune, il s'attarda un instant sur la cheminée, dans les flammes se dessinait de temps à autre -du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait- un visage, pensant qu'il avait rêvé, le jeune homme décida d'aller se coucher. Il entra dans sa chambre décorée de la même manière que celle de son homologue et s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquins.

Le lendemain, Hermione était bien reposée, contrairement au jeune Serpentard qui avait cogité une bonne partie de la nuit pour trouver le moyen de se défaire des deux sangsues collées à lui depuis la veille.

...

- Par Merlin, Malefoy, t'as vu ta tête ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, enfin, on dirait juste que tu as dormi par terre c'est tout.  
- Arrête, plaisante pas Granger, j'ai seulement mal dormi, je peux pas être si horrible que ça.  
- Non, non, tu as juste l'air d'un zombie, sinon ça peut aller.  
Drago alla à la salle de bain, pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri :  
- Aaaah, c'est vraiment moi ça ?  
Hermione en entendant le cri s'était rendue à la salle de bain et répondit au jeune homme :  
- Oui, c'est ce que je disait, tu es affreux avec cette tête.  
- Redonne-moi ma gueule d'ange tout de suite, ordonna-t-il en montrant son visage, tu connais bien un sortilège contre ça, un sortilège de bonne mine.  
- Non désolée j'en connais pas, et pourquoi je t'aiderai ?  
- Parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu dois faire ce que les Sang-Purs te disent de faire, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Pardon ?! Demanda la Griffonne troublée, sache que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas de Sang-Pur que tu dois me parler comme à un elfe de maison !  
- Je ne t'ai pas parlé comme à un elfe de maison, je t'ai parlé comme à quelqu'un d'inférieur à mon rang, nuance.  
- Admettons, maintenant, dégage de la salle de bain, j'aimerais me doucher !  
- Oh lala, comme ça, ça t'arrive de te laver, pourtant ton odeur -drôlement attirante- ajouta-t-il en pensée, me prouve exactement le contraire, oh et le tas de foin que tu as sur la tête, tu le brosse de temps en temps ?  
- Oui, tout les jours, ainsi que mes cheveux, si tu veux le savoir, je les coiffe en moyenne cinq fois par jour. Sors de cette salle de bain MAINTENANT !  
- Ok, ok, c'est bon, je sors.

...

Pendant qu'Hermione se lavait, le serpent pensait :  
« Oh, cette miss-je-sais-tout, qu'est ce qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois et il faut dire que c'est un vrai cageot, elle serait pourtant bien avec des cheveux mieux peignés, des fringues moins informes, un peu plus de maquillage... Stop Drago, sa suffit, qu'est ce qui te prends de penser à elle ? Merde, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une Sang-de-Bourbe sexy... ça y est ça recommence, oh et son parfum, oui son parfum, on dirait un mélange de pétales de roses et de fraises des bois, que des trucs Moldus quoi. Mais c'est tellement envoûtant. Par Merlin, pourquoi je pense à des trucs pareils moi. STOP SA SUFFIT, ARRÊTE DE PENSER ! »

Hermione, de son côté était, elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées :  
« Ah Malefoy, quel égoïste et quel arrogant, comme si j'étais inférieure à lui, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait être plus gentil s'il le voulait, et aussi quel vagabond, comme si il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation normale avec une fille, c'est pas ma faute si dans quelques années il se retrouve avec 15 gosses au quatre coins du monde. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille facile, c'est vrai qu'il est super sexy, mais c'est pas une raison, snob, mais sexy, Ohé Hermione, réveille-toi, c'est ton pire ennemi depuis presque plus de six ans quand même, mais qui ne fondrait pas devant pareil physique et surtout ses yeux, oui ses yeux, un regard qui vous fait chavirer et qui vous transperce, et ce masque impénétrable, toujours le même visage, et son odeur, oui son odeur un mélange sauvage et doux, énergique et apaisant, un concentré d'opposés. Allô, la terre appelle Hermione, DRAGO MALEFOY EST TON PIRE ENNEMI, ARRÊTE DE PENSER A LUI CE N'EST QU'UN CRÉTIN ! »

...

Une fois sa douche terminée, Hermione s'habilla, se coiffa, et se maquilla très légèrement, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et prit son petit-déjeuner tout en parlant avec Ginny.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Slughorn passait entre les tables en distribuant les emplois du temps Hermione étouffa un cri en recevant le sien constatant que tout ses cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentards « en plus de devoir partager un dortoir et des rondes avec Malefoy, je dois me le coltiner en cours, génial... » pensa-t-elle...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Petite Ronde Et Grosse Frayeur

_Avant les réponses aux reviews, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié mon chapitre lundi comme je le fais tout le temps. Je les édite pendant le week-end et je les publie le lundi, mais ce week-end, je n'ai presque pas eu accès à l'ordinateur (ma soeur le monopolisait). Désolée..._

**RaR (Réponses aux Reviews) :**

**GlimmerHutcherson** : _Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres._

**Tite Rei** :_ Merci pour ta review. Prometteur ? Voilà un bien grand mot, je n'en dirais pas autant de ma fanfiction. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En parlant de rondes, la première avait lieu le soir même, dès 22 heure, elle devrait patrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école pour faire respecter le règlement, et retirer quelques points par-ci, par-là, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère contrairement au Casanova de l'école.

En se rendant à son premier cours, Hermione essaya d'éviter Malefoy et les deux gousses de Snargalouf pendue à ses bras. Elle l'évitait pour l'empêcher de la paralyser sur place d'un seul regard, comme seuls ses yeux y parvenaient avec toutes les filles de l'école.  
Drago, quant à lui était resté dans la salle commune, il avait peur de croiser Astoria et Pansy, les deux folles prêtes à tout pour lui. Malheureusement, la directrice entra dans la salle et lui demanda :  
-Mr. Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore ici ?  
-Hein, euh, moi, non rien.  
-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ?  
-Parce que, euh...  
-N'ayez pas peur d'avouer que vous avez commis une erreur en embrassant Miss Greengrass pour faire fuir Miss Parkinson...  
-Que... comment le savez-vous ?  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, filez en cours.  
-Oui Madame. Répondit Drago, honteux.

...

Il sortit du dortoir, puis rejoignit ses camarades en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il frappa à la porte, puis entra. En le voyant arriver les deux sangsues s'écrièrent en même temps :  
-Drago, enfin tu es là, on s'inquiétait pour toi !  
-Bravo, vous connaissez mon prénom, quels énormes progrès.  
-Monsieur Malefoy, merci de nous honorer de votre présence, asseyez-vous. Oh et j'oubliais, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir tout au bout de la table des Serpentards, à côté de lui ne restait qu'une seule place, ses deux prétendantes, en voyant l'unique place à côté de leur « cible », coururent pour s'y asseoir. Une fois devant la place tant convoitée, elles commencèrent à se chamailler.

...

Quand élèves et professeurs eurent fini de déjeuner, tous se dirigèrent dans leur salle de classe, Hermione, le lundi après-midi avait deux heures de botanique. A peine leur premier jour de cours terminé, les élèves avaient déjà une tonne de devoirs à effectuer pour le lundi suivant.  
Après le repas du soir, nos deux Préfets-en-chef s'étaient préparés pour leur ronde.

Drago, en bon Sang-Pur qu'il était, avait décidé de s'autoproclamer chef des opérations. Il avait dit à Hermione :  
- Granger, tu commences par ce côté, et moi je commence par l'autre. Ok ?  
- Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire le contraire ?  
- Parce que je suis le chef des opérations. C'est clair ?  
- Qui a décrété que tu était le chef, la fouine ?  
- C'est moi qui l'ai décidé, et ne m'appelle pas la fouine !  
- Oh, Monsieur est susceptible ?  
- Moi, susceptible, tu plaisantes sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Non, je ne plaisante pas, bon on les fait ces rondes ?  
- Oui, les rondes. C'est vrai.

...

Chacun partit donc de son côté lorsqu'une tapisserie bougea. Le serpent commençait à frissonner, pensant que c'était un coup de vent, il passa son chemin, puis arriva devant une autre tapisserie qui elle aussi bougea, il passa son chemin, plus rapidement encore, plus tremblant qu'auparavant et lorsqu'il passa devant une troisième tapisserie qui remua plus intensément que les deux précédentes, pris de panique, il ne put s'empêcher de courir rejoindre la lionne.  
- Malefoy, qu'est ce qui te prends de te précipiter comme ça vers moi ?  
- Parce que..., parce qu'ils sont venus me chercher.  
- Qui ça, ils ?  
- Granger, sérieusement, t'as pas une petite idée, t'es pas si idiote que ça, ils, ce sont... ce sont les autre Mangemorts, ils se cachent derrière les tapisseries, ils sont venus me chercher. Dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Derrière les tapisseries tu dis ?  
- Oui, j'en ai vu trois. Elles... elles bougeaient. Ajouta-t-il aussi blanc qu'un linge.  
- Pourquoi viendraient-ils te chercher ?  
- Ben, je les ai trahis en vous aidant à la guerre, non ? Demanda-t-il, en ayant soudain perdu l'inquiétude qui l'habitait, sûrement dû à la présence d'Hermione.  
- Malefoy, si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, je penserais que tu flippe.  
- Flipper, moi, non mais pour qui tu me prends, dent-de-castor ?  
- Je te prends pour un lâche, un trouillard, un être insultant et un gars qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, voila pour qui je te prends, sale vermine !  
- Vexée Granger ?  
- Non, pas du tout, notre ronde est maintenant terminée, je retourne au dortoir.  
- Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Au fait, le dortoir c'est par là miss-je-sais-tout.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

...

Sur ce, ils retournèrent au dortoir. La jeune fille alla à la salle de bain pour se démaquiller, se coiffer, se brosser les dents, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et se mit à sangloter, repensant aux événements de la journée, et à Malefoy, et oui, encore lui.  
« Dent-de-castor, pour qui il se prends lui, Malefoy ou pas Malefoy, ça ne change rien, c'est un arrogant, un lâche, un trouillard, un égoïste, un gars qui se croit tout permis sous prétexte que c'est un Sang-Pur, pourtant, je sais que sous ce masque de glace, se cache un homme doux, sensible, généreux... »  
Après avoir sangloté et pensé pendant une bonne heure, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Elle s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller, et rêva pour la première fois d'un Drago Malefoy doux, sensible, aimable, généreux... malgré tout les événements de la journée.

...

_**À suivre...**_


	5. Moi, jalouse ! Jamais

La première semaine de cours était terminée, aujourd'hui c'était samedi, la jeune Griffonne s'était levée de bonne heure -7h30 pour être exacte- pour faire ses devoirs, le Serpentard, quant à lui, était resté couché jusqu'à environ 9h30. En arrivant dans la salle commune, le jeune blond avait trouvé Hermione penchée sur un parchemin, elle écrivait à Harry et Ron. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le blond lisait par-dessus son épaule :  
« Chers Harry et Ron,  
comment allez-vous ? Il me semble que sa fait une éternité que je suis à Poudlard, vous me manquez tellement -tout particulièrement toi, Ron-, surtout que mon dortoir je dois le partager avec ce petit prétentieux, ce petit arrogant... bref cette vermine de Malefoy. Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire de venir le samedi 13 novembre à Pré-au-Lard, boire une Bièreaubeurre ou quelque chose d'autre, si bien sur votre emploi du temps vous le permet.  
À la prochaine,  
Hermione »  
- Alors comme ça, je suis une vermine ? Et toi, tu t'es vue Granger ? tu sali les couloirs de cette école avec ton Sang-Impur !  
- Tu lisais par-dessus mon épaule, sache que j'ai horreur de ça !  
- Oh, pardon, dit-il en ne paraissant pas sincère du tout, j'essayerai de le retenir pour la prochaine fois.  
- À part ça, tu compte les faire quand tes devoirs ?  
- Je ne compte pas les faire aujourd'hui en tout cas.  
- Très bien, c'est ton problème si tu n'obtiens pas tes ASPICS.  
- Granger, les ASPICs c'est en fin d'année, j'ai encore le temps.  
- Peut-être que c'est en fin d'année, mais ça concerne les cours de l'année entière. Si tu me le permet, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner.  
- Amène-moi quelque chose, je ne veux pas descendre, à cause de tu sais quoi.  
- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même, c'est pas deux sangsues qui vont t'empêcher d'y aller. Ah, et tu pourrais en profiter pour essayer de les mettre dans ton lit, comme tu le fais avec plein d'autre filles.  
- Sache, miss-parfaite que ce n'est pas moi qui les mets dans mon lit, ce sont elles qui me supplient.  
- Bien sûr, bon comme je l'ai dit il y a bientôt deux minutes, je vais manger.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit comme à son habitude à côté de Ginny, elle se servit des toasts avec du beurre et de la confiture et but un jus de citrouille.  
- Ginny, pourquoi tu n'écris jamais à Harry ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué entre nous ces temps, tu sais, avec sa formation d'Auror, les ennuis aux ministère, tout ces trucs quoi. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'écrit pas à Ron ?  
- Je lui ai écrit aujourd'hui, enfin, je leur ai écrit, ce matin.

...

Hermione, après le repas, était allée à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit dans cette école où elle était sûre de ne pas croiser Drago Malefoy, pourtant elle ressentait un vide, elle pensait que c'était dû à l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis, bien sûr, elle avait encore Ginny, mais cette dernière était plus distante avec elle, comme si elle lui faisait la tête, pourtant elle ne lui avait rien fait. Certes, elle était énormément prise par son poste de Préfète-en-chef, et elle était très stressée par les examens de fin d'année, et encore énormément d'autre choses, mais de là à ressentir un vide si immense, c'était inimaginable. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait dans les livre, peut-être un anti-stress, ou encore un somnifère. Quelques heures plus tard, elle referma son livre et retourna dans les appartements préfectoraux, où à son plus grand désespoir, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le Serpent qui, en plus n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de Julia Goldstein, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, elle était vraiment très jolie, très attirante, elle était blonde avec de magnifiques yeux émeraudes, des lèvres pulpeuses, charnues, sa peau était légèrement halée, elle portait un maquillage plus qu'exagéré...  
- Bon sang, Malefoy, tu pourrais pas ignorer tes pulsions rien qu'une journée, hier, c'était une Serdaigle rousse avec des mèches noires, et des yeux bruns, avant-hier c'était encore une Serdaigle brune aux yeux bleus, tu les as toutes les deux jetées après les avoir mises dans ton lit, il faut dire que tu n'as pas besoin de faire des efforts, elles sont déjà toutes à tes pieds.  
- C'est bon Granger, on a compris que tu était jalouse. Et d'abord tu n'as qu'a pas débarquer quand je suis en compagnie de telles sirènes.  
- Moi, jalouse ?! tu débloques, dit-la lionne en rougissant. Je crois qu'un séjour à Ste-Mangouste s'impose.  
- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Tu mets vraiment autant de filles dans ton lit ? demanda la Poufsouffle, perdue. Pourtant tu m'as juré que j'étais la seule qui comptait vraiment pour toi. Ajouta-t-elle.  
- Julia, dit Hermione, ce que tu peux être naïve. Tu ne croyait quand même pas qu'il était sincère ?  
- Ben si, il l'a toujours été avec moi. déclara la Poufsouffle, au bord des larmes.  
- Ma chérie, dit Drago avec une pointe d'hypocrisie dans la voix, tu sais très bien que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe est prête à raconter n'importe quoi pour faire fuir toute les filles qui me tournent autour. Elle me veut pour elle seule.  
- Malefoy, tu me dégoûte, je monte dans ma chambre.

...

Le Serpent, dans la Salle Commune, essayait tant bien que mal, de s'expliquer auprès de Julia. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait finalement cru le blond, et l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait rendu son baiser, ayant bien sûr une autre idée derrière la tête. Il l'emmena à sa chambre mais constant qu'elle repoussait ses avances, la chassa de la pièce. La jeune Poufsouffle sortit en pleurs, Drago, l'homme qu'elle aurait voulu posséder plus que tout au monde ne pensait donc qu'à ça, n'avait-il jamais eu de vrais sentiments, n'avait-il jamais aimé autre chose que l'argent, et les petites aventures ? Plus jamais elle n'oserait aimer quelqu'un, c'était décidé, Joana Carrera allait devenir bonne sœur, après ses études, elle irait dans le meilleur couvent magique du monde entier...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	6. Souvenirs, Souvenirs

_Un chapitre assez stupide, j'en suis bien consciente, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout..._

* * *

Ce soir là, Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se posait tout un tas de questions : pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu ? (en parlant de Julia bien sûr) pourquoi m'a-t-elle repoussé ? est-ce que j'ai changé de tête en une semaine ? est-ce que j'ai perdu en beauté ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Drago Malefoy, perdre en beauté ? Impossible je vous dit ! Il paniquait, il avait peur, il frissonnait, peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il était sur ses couvertures et non dessous ou peut-être était-ce du à la peur d'avoir perdu de son charme.

Il était perdu, perdu dans ses craintes, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour se rassurer, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain vérifier qu'il était toujours le Drago Malefoy qu'il aimait tant voir dans son miroir. C'est bon, rien ne clochait. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et retourna dans sa chambre, il se rallongea, sous les couvertures cette fois, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. Un visage revenait sans-cesse hanter ses pensées, un visage flou, seul deux yeux se distinguait du reste, des yeux chocolat, ils étaient si beaux, étincelants, profonds, bref, ils étaient magnifiques. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenaient ces yeux chocolats, il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir vus, ou peut-être les avait-il vu mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Pourtant ne pas remarquer ou ne pas se rappeler de ces yeux si mystérieux était impossible...

Vers 3 heures du matin, il trouva enfin le sommeil. Ses rêves étaient peuplés d'yeux bruns. Ils se promenaient sur le visage de toutes les filles qui l'entouraient. Mais rien n'y fit, ces yeux n'allaient sur aucun visage, aucun sauf un, celui d'Hermione Granger. En voyant ça, il crût que son rêve tournait au cauchemar, Granger, avoir de pareils yeux, impossible. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et essaya de chasser cette vision de sa mémoire mais il n'y parvint pas, ce visage resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il ne put plus se rendormir, encore sous le choc.

...

Le lendemain, Drago se leva, il se rendit à la bibliothèque et demanda à Mrs. Pince s'il existait un livre qui contenait des formules contre les cernes et les rêves étranges, sans bien sûr préciser pourquoi il s'intéressait au sujet des rêves étranges. Elle alla chercher deux ouvrages et les lui tendit. Il s'en saisit et la remercia. Pendant qu'il feuilletait les ouvrages, Hermione arriva dans la bibliothèque.  
- Malefoy, que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je cherche des formules contre mes cernes. dit-il en désignant ses yeux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour avoir des cernes pareilles en une nuit ?  
- Rien, j'ai juste pas réussi à dormir avant 3 heures du mat' et vers 4 heures ta sale tête est venue me tirer de mon sommeil en sursaut, ça te va comme ça ?  
- Oui, très bien, dit la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas laisser passer sur son visage la blessure que lui avait causé la remarque du blond.  
- Bon maintenant, laisse-moi seul. Sale Sang-de-Bourbe. ajouta-t-il.  
- Stop, stop, STOP ! Pas de ça dans ma bibliothèque jeune homme ! intervint Mrs. Pince.  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Mrs. Pince, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs. Pince, je ne fais que la taquiner, c'est un petit jeu entre nous.  
- Puisque vous le dites, que recherchez-vous Miss Granger ?  
- Rien, ce guignol me donne envie de laisser tomber les livres, du moins pour la journée.  
- Alors je te fais autant d'effet que ça miss-je-sais-tout ?  
- Rêve pas la fouine, c'est toi qui te fais des films.  
- Me faire un film, et puis quoi encore, tu veux que je me fasse des films sur une Sang-de-Bourbe !  
- Dehors, sortez de ma bibliothèque tout de suite, allez vous disputer ailleurs ! ordonna Mrs. Pince.  
- Très bien, de toute façon, j'allais partir, cette odeur me fais mal au nez, tout ce sang impur me répugne.  
- Moi aussi j'allais partir, ce petit arrogant me dégoûte.

...

Ils sortirent tout les deux, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, et Drago qui craignant toujours les deux hystériques essaya d'atteindre la Salle Commune, mais manque de chance, il croisa Astoria Greengrass. Elle ne le manqua pas et lui dit :

- Dramour, où étais-tu ? Je ne te voyais pas alors je me suis mise à ta recherche.  
- J'étais à la bibliothèque...  
- La bibliothèque, mais tu n'y vas jamais, pourquoi y étais-tu ?  
- Regarde un peu mon visage et devine.  
- Par Merlin, c'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'as fait ça ?  
- Si on veut.  
- Comment ça, "si on veut ?"  
- Eh bien, cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, quand, vers 3 heures du mat' j'ai enfin réussi à dormir, mais vers 4 heures, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, son visage affreux est venu me tirer de mes rêveries.  
- Attends-moi ici, je vais aller lui refaire le portrait à celle-là.  
- Non, c'est bon, pas besoin, elle est déjà assez moche comme ça.  
- Comme tu voudras, Dramour. Tu viens, on va manger.  
- Non, j'ai pas faim, je vais plutôt aller dans mon dortoir, j'ai besoin de dormir.  
- D'accord. Je t'aime. dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

...

Hermione était assise dans la grande salle elle mangeait, cependant, son esprit n'était pas au même endroit. Il vagabondait dans ses souvenirs, les souvenirs où réapparaissait toujours son ennemi : en première année, lorsqu'il insultait ses amis. En deuxième année quand il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe pour la première fois. En troisième année au moment où elle lui avait envoyé son point dans la figure. En quatrième année au moment où il avait été changé en fouine, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom de « la fouine ». En cinquième année lorsqu'il les avait découverts, dans la brigade inquisitoriale. En sixième année quand elle ne croyait pas que Harry disait vrai en racontant qu'il était Mangemort. Et enfin cette année, lorsqu'il l'insultait sans-cesse...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	7. Tu Aurais Du Réviser, Malefoy

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore beaucoup de lecteurs, mais je continue de publier.  
__Je vous poste mon chapitre 7 exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, si je le fais maintenant, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire demain._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pourquoi donc l'insultait-il sans-cesse, lui-même ne le savait pas. C'est la plus intelligente des filles qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire comme s'il la détestait, pourtant il aurait bien voulu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de cette fille. En à peu près un an, elle avait beaucoup changé, peut-être cela venait-il du fait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas là, oui, lui, Drago Malefoy enviait la belette et le balafré d'avoir une amie si brillante. Lorsque le jour se leva, il avait bien dormi contrairement à la nuit précédente. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à affronter les deux hystériques scotchées à lui depuis la rentrée, bien sûr il avait tout fait pour ne pas les croiser, mais ce jour-là, il ne craignait plus leurs surnoms débiles. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation, il n'en avait aucune idée.

...

Il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, s'était assis. Et à ce moment-là, Pansy arriva. Dès qu'elle aperçut Drago, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
- Bonjour Drago, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, pourquoi me fuyais-tu ?  
- Pour la simple raison que je n'étais pas prêt à vous affronter toi et Astoria.  
- Mais Draguisouille, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne vous aime pas, c'est pourtant simple à comprendre.  
- Non, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
- Parce que... laisse tomber, et arrête avec tes pourquoi, tu me saoules.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va Draymimi ?  
- Oui, je vais bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais manger si tu me le permets.  
Sur ces paroles, il se servit des toasts, du beurre, de la confiture et but un jus de citrouille puis se rendit en cours. Il avait Potions en première heure, en commun avec les Gryffondor comme l'avait décidé McGonagall dans le but d'un rapprochement des maisons. La deuxième semaine avait bien commencé mais le lundi après-midi, tout s'était gâté. Le dernier cours de la journée avait été désastreux, lorsqu'il voulut répondre aux questions, il avait tout oublié. Toute la classe s'était moquée de lui, tout le monde sauf Granger. Pourquoi elle ? Il comptait bien le lui demander ce soir, pendant leur ronde.

*** Pensées d' Hermione ***

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ri avec les autres, comme une petite revanche personnelle, une revanche sur un garçon qui s'était pendant des années moqué d'elle, qui l'avait insultée durant toute sa scolarité. Elle avait du se battre pour garder la force de ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle portait toujours un masque qui ne tombait que le soir lorsqu'elle était seule dans le dortoir, quand elle était sûre que toutes les autres filles dormaient, et cette année, elle attendait d'être sûre que le Serpent dorme. Très souvent elle se cachait pour pleurer. Et oui, la vie d'Hermione Granger n'était pas toujours rose.

*** Fin des pensées ***

Après les cours, tout le monde était retourné dans son dortoir, tout le monde sauf Drago Malefoy, il essayait de trouver un moyen d'effacer la honte dont il avait été la victime l'après-midi même.

*** Pensées de Drago ***

Pourquoi donc le professeur l'avait-il interrogé lui plutôt que Granger, à chaque question elle avait la main levée. Et surtout pourquoi s'était-elle plongée dans son livre de sortilèges plutôt que de rire avec les autres ? Cette fille était vraiment étrange depuis la rentrée, elle n'avait plus le même enthousiasme pendant les cours, et pourquoi s'isolait-elle plus souvent ? Et le soir, quand elle croyait qu'il dormait, elle pleurait, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais maintenant la question la plus importante : pourquoi pensait-il de plus en plus souvent à elle ?

*** Fin des pensées ***

L'heure de la ronde arriva, tout était calme ce soir-là, Drago, toujours traumatisé par les évènements de la ronde de la semaine passée, dit à Hermione :  
- Granger, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que l'on aille tous les deux du même côté.  
- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur que d'autres Mangemorts se cachent derrière les tapisseries ?  
- En partie, oui mais j'ai aussi quelques questions à te poser.  
- Tu peux très bien me les poser quand on est dans la Salle Commune.  
- Je sais, mais ce soir je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Oui, je vois. C'est quoi cette question ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas ri en cours de Sortilèges quand Flitwick m'a interrogé ?  
- Parce que je pense que même si je te déteste depuis des années, tu ne mérites pas une pareille humiliation et que tu n'avais qu'à réviser ce week-end quand je te l'ai dit. À part ça, as-tu d'autres questions ?  
- Oui, la semaine passée, pourquoi tu pleurais presque tous les soirs ?  
- Harry et Ron me manquent, Ginny me paraît plus lointaine ces temps-ci et j'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes insultes, je suis sûre que si tu fais des efforts tu peux être gentil. Maintenant à moi de poser les questions.  
- D'accord, quelle est ta question ?  
- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à m'insulter ?  
- Parce que, comme tu le sais, je suis un Sang-Pur et toi tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu ne mérites pas d'avoir de pareilles connaissances en matière de magie...  
- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu.  
Ils marchèrent en silence quand quelque chose bougea juste devant eux.  
- T'as vu ça Granger ?  
- Oui. Pattenrond, je croyais que toi aussi tu m'avais abandonnée, dit-elle en prenant l'animal dans ses bras.  
- Pattenrond ?  
- Oui, c'est mon chat.  
- Quoi, ce monstre est ton chat ?  
- Parfaitement, et ce n'est pas un monstre.

Plus rien ne se passait, tout était calme au château, Hermione se sentait bien, elle se sentait différente lorsque Malefoy était avec elle, elle se sentait bien. Le trou qu'avaient laissé ses amis dans son cœur disparaissait lorsqu'il était avec elle. Pourquoi ? elle ne le savait pas...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	8. Merlin, Que Les Pensées Sont Infidèles

_Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de ne plus mettre de délais précis pour la sortie de mes chapitres, je pense que vous aurez droit à un voire même deux chapitres par week-end. La fanfiction complète compte 21 chapitres. Le début du chapitre est basé sur les pensées de Drago, elles s'arrêtent au dialogue. Bref, passons..._

**Réponses aux Reviews (RaR) :**

**Harry : **_Merci pour tes deux reviews, dans le chapitre deux, il est coincé entre deux filles, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'aime bien embêter Drago de temps en temps, bref. L'expression que tu cherchais c'était "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre". Ensuite, pour ta deuxième review, oui, ça va s'arranger mais je vais quand même continuer à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout aux chapitres 16 et 17 en fait... Je vais pas trop t'en dire non plus._

**AlisiaXD : **_Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le texte te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un très bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre assez court et également assez médiocre, mais quand je l'ai écrit il y a quelques années, je ne savais pas comment le continuer et je ne le sais d'ailleurs toujours pas..._

* * *

Enfin, la ronde est terminée. Si elle avait duré un peu plus longtemps, j'aurais pas pu résister à son parfum, je pense que je l'aurais serrée dans mes bras, ou pire, je l'aurais embrassée. Pourquoi cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe à une odeur pareille ? je vous le demande. Pourquoi les choses interdites par mon père sont si irrésistible par Merlin ! Et pourquoi a-t-elle changé ? Cette école va me tuer, surtout si je dois encore faire des rondes avec Granger. Le problème, parce qu'il y en a un énorme de problème, c'est qu'elle a changé : ses cheveux ils ne sont plus si indomptables qu'avant, ils sont lisses, brillant, elle a commencé à mieux s'habiller et ça c'est vraiment bizarre. On dirait qu'elle s'est libérée, qu'elle essaye de se créer une personnalité, comme si ça ne lui suffisait plus d'être la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école. Bon après tout c'est pas plus mal son changement. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle changé ? Une chose est sûre, c'est pas à cause de Weasmoche. Tout ce que je sais concernant leur histoire, c'est qu'il l'a quittée j'ai lu ça dans une lettre qu'elle a reçu. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je sois désireux de savoir ce que contiennent les lettres qu'elle reçoit ?  
Cette fille, elle passe son temps à se balader dans mes pensées, je devrais essayer de me vider la tête, de faire un truc comme l'occlumencie, sauf que je suis pas encore prêt pour pratiquer cette forme de magie.  
Ce soir, pendant la ronde, c'est dingue toutes les choses que j'ai ressenties en étant avec elle, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que j'étais capable de tant d'émotion, ma vie a toujours été réglée sur la haine des Moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe et de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Moldus. Rejoindre les Mangemorts, je n'en ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été obligé de me rallier à eux, sinon je sens que j'aurais eu droit à la plus grande série d'endoloris que mon père m'ait jamais lancé si j'avais été contre sa volonté.  
Bref, je vais pas m'attarder sur des trucs qui risquent de me faire pleurer. Je sais que dans cette école, tout le monde me considère comme le gars qui ne pleure pas, mais personne ici ne sait, qu'en sixième année quand je devais tuer Dumbledore je m'isolait et je me laissait aller, à part peut-être le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Oui, moi, Drago Malefoy, il m'arrive de me laisser aller. Je ne suis pas le gars que tout le monde croit fort et insensible. Mais Granger, elle, elle ne me traite pas comme les autres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voit autre chose en moi. Elle est si différente, si intelligente, si clairvoyante...  
Stop, maintenant concentre-toi sur tes révisions si tu veux pas que les autres se moquent de toi comme aujourd'hui en sortilège, ou mieux je pourrais dormir aussi. Quoique je réfléchis trop, je risque de ne pas dormir avant 4 ou 5 heures.  
C'est dingue ce que le temps passe vite quand je suis perdu dans mes songes, mais quand même, cette Granger, elle fait partie des gens que j'aimerais mieux connaître, mais si je m'attarde avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ça nuirait à ma réputation de Sang-Pur, et les Serpentards risqueraient de me délaisser. Par Merlin, j'étais pas au courant que je pouvais autant penser. Certes je pensais déjà beaucoup avant, mais cette fois je pense comme jamais. Je me demande si Granger est capable de penser autant que moi ce soir, il faut peut-être que je me calme maintenant. Pourquoi j'irais pas faire un tour avec mon balai, histoire de m'aérer l'esprit ?

...

- Malefoy, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage ? Demanda la Gryffondor très occupée à contempler le visage de son ennemi.

Et mince, à trop penser je l'avais oublié celle-là, pourquoi elle est pas encore allée se coucher, c'est une heure du mat' passée.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage ?

- Pour rien, j'ai pas de sourire idiot moi.

- Si tu le dis.

- Maintenant Hermione, tu peux me laisser, j'aimerai aller faire un tour en balai.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ou je me trompe ? Un tour en quoi ?

- Non, je ne t'ai pas appelé par ton prénom, je t'ai appelé Granger, c'est sûr que tu as rêvé, je ne t'aurais jamais appelée par ce prénom si moche que tu portes, et j'ai dit un tour en balai, on est des sorciers, on a des balais volants je te rappelle.

- Oui, on est des sorciers, c'est vrai, mais aller faire un tour en balai à 2 heures moins le quart, il fait si nuit, et les balais n'ont pas de phares.

- Oui, mais j'ai une baguette magique et je connais un sort qui produit une lumière étincelante, tu sais la formule _Lumos._

- Une baguette magique, bien sur, mais _Lumos _ce n'est pas un sort assez puissant.

- Quand on est un sorcier puissant, tout les sorts, même les plus courants, peuvent se transformer en véritables sorts surpuissants.

- Bien évidemment, je vais me coucher tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oui, mais j'en ai rien à faire.

Depuis quand elle se permet de me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non, tant pis si j'ai un accident de la circulation aérienne, je prends mon balai et je sors par la fenêtre...

...

**_À__ suivre..._**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voilà le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pense que le chapitre 10 viendra dans la journée également, ce qui compensera je l'espère la longueur de ce chapitre... Exceptionnellement, je mets le titre du chapitre directement dans le chapitre car je ne pouvais pas l'écrire en entier dans la barre de titre du chapitre._

**RaR :**_  
_

**Harry :** _Encore merci pour ta review. Tu voulais un chapitre plus long... et bien, je suis désolée de te décevoir, celui-ci est plus court. Mais les prochains seront plus longs ( du moins je crois, je n'en suis plus très sûre...). Tu pourras voir un petit rapprochement dans ce chapitre en tous cas. Bonne lecture quand même.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand Noël Approche, Les Ennemis Se Rapprochent**

Noël approchait à grand pas et le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de donner un bal à cette occasion. Pour oublier les sombres choses qui s'étaient passées l'année précédente. Hermione pensait que cette fête allait être l'occasion rêvée pour essayer de renouer le dialogue avec Ginny, si bien sûr cette dernière le voulait aussi. La directrice avait lancé un appel, pour rechercher des élèves volontaires pour préparer la salle. Luna Lovegood s'était proposée, et elle avait choisi comme thème les joufflus pailletés, des créatures pour le moins étranges leur corps était brillants, et ils ressemblaient à des boules de Noël. Cho Chang elle aussi avait proposé un thème, mais c'était l'idée de Luna qui avait été retenue. Ce n'était que le 1er décembre, mais la cour du château était déjà recouverte d'un fin manteau de neige. Un léger voile blanc où se dessinaient les traces de pas des élèves. Une bataille de boules de neige avait éclaté sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor devait s'entraîner, mais à la place de se passer des souafles, ils se lançaient des boules de neiges, c'était beaucoup plus amusant.

...

Une seule chose manquait à Hermione pour passer de bonnes vacances de Noël : ses amis et ses parents. Surtout ses amis, Harry et Ron même que leur séparation avait brouillé leur amitié. Il était tombé amoureux d'une apprentie Auror, elle s'appelait Natascha et elle était russe, dans l'une des lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé il avait écrit « _C'est la femme de ma vie, désolé Hermione, je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne te ferais pas souffrir, mais là je suis conscient de ne pas tenir ma promesse..._ » Quand elle avait lu ça, la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, tant pis si les autre la voyaient dans cet état. Elle avait retenu ses émotions jusque-là mais cette lettre avait fait rejaillir en elle tout un tas de souvenirs douloureux. Lorsque ceci s'était passé, Ginny, qui n'était pas loin n'avait pas daigné lui venir en aide. Cependant, Drago l'avait vue sortir de la Grande Salle, il semblait bien être le seul d'ailleurs. Il avait attendu quelques minute puis s'était levé, il avait regagné la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef, en entrant, il entendit les pleurs de la jeune femme assise sur l'un des fauteuils, il prit alors la parole :

- Granger, sa va ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir, pour te moquer de moi ?

- Pas du tout, je veux juste savoir ce que tu as.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ok, je voulais juste t'aider.

- M'aider, depuis quand tiens-tu à aider les Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Je sais pas, depuis maintenant...

- Et tu t'imagines que je vais te confier tous mes problèmes, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais fait de mal durant six ans ?

- Granger, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de me racheter.

- D'accord, commença-t-elle, hésitante, mais un regard du blond l'intima à poursuivre, c'est Ron.

- Encore lui ?

- Laisse-moi parler !

- C'est bon, je t'écoute.

- Il m'a écrit une lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin, elle disait... La Griffonne ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était remise à pleurer, elle tendit alors la lettre à Drago, il la lut et, voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, eut un élan de tendresse. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, il lui parlait à voix basse tentant de la calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, elle rompit le silence :

- Malefoy, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me calmer ?

En se rendant compte que la Griffonne avait séché ses larmes, le jeune blond déserra son étreinte, et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas, tu me faisait penser à moi quand j'étais petit, lorsque mon père me torturait, personne n'était là pour moi, pas même ma mère, elle avait trop peur de la colère de mon père. Et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un, étant donné que Weasley fille ne te parle plus depuis que tu est préfète-en-chef.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'approcha de Drago et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, le jeune homme, surpris, ne bougea pas, il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner de la brune, cette dernière, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire rougit légèrement, elle sortit de la pièce en lançant un « désolée, je dois aller en cours » au Serpentard, mais en fait c'était samedi, elle ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Et pourquoi son ennemi avait-il voulu lui venir en aide ? Tout en pensant, elle se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école et se retrouva malgré elle devant la porte de sa Salle Commune, elle entra donc, mais en ressortit tout aussitôt. Elle finirait bien par trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher pour revivre les quelques minutes passées. Le Serpentard, de son côté pensait aux mêmes choses, pourquoi avait-il voulu la réconforter, pourquoi une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ne pouvait-il pas résister et s'occuper des Sang-Purs ? Il voulait disparaître, se cacher profondément sous-terre pour ne plus jamais croiser ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être en cohabitation avec elle. Il n'en avait plus la force...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	10. Tout Doucement

_Deux chapitres d'un coup ( ou presque ). Je l'ai posté pour compenser le fait que mes deux chapitres précédents (chapitres 8 et 9 ) étaient trop court, en voilà un plus long qui, je l'espère, vous plaira..._  
_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Mi-décembre, le froid s'était installé à Poudlard. Partout où ils allaient, les élèves étaient emmitouflés dans de grosses écharpes. Le bal approchait très rapidement et les deux ennemis étaient on ne peut plus proches, presque comme des amis. Du moins lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils se parlaient. Les vacances allaient être bien méritée selon certain élèves, contrairement à quelques autres élèves de dernière année trouvaient que ce n'étaient que quelques semaines de répit avant de se replonger corps et âme dans les révisions, en vue de réussir leurs ASPICs. Pansy et Astoria couraient toujours après Drago, mais beaucoup moins ardemment qu'au début de l'année. Il ne les évitait même plus, il n'y faisait plus attention, ce qui déplaisait énormément aux deux jeunes filles... Hermione avait retrouvé petit à petit son humeur habituelle. Elle participait à nouveau pleinement au cours, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu de chaleur humaine auprès de son ennemi. Elle avait pu un peu se confier à lui, il l'avait écouté sans rien dire, il était surement la personne qui l'avait le plus écouté. Même Harry n'avait jamais été si attentif, il l'interrompait sans cesse. Jamais la jeune sorcière n'avait pu parler librement et sans être interrompue par quelqu'un, sauf avec Drago. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tant de questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Elle était seule dans sa chambre et pensait, lorsqu'elle entendit un porte claquer, la porte de sa Salle Commune, était-ce Drago qui revenait ? Elle entendait des respirations saccadées, avait-il couru pour échapper au deux jeunes Serpentards qui lui courraient après ? Elle sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait dans la Salle Commune.

- Drago, ça va ?

- Oui... je vais... bien, répondit-il en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois à bout de souffle ?

- J'ai couru pour arriver très vite dans la Salle Commune.

- D'accord, je retourne dans ma chambre alors...

- Granger, attends !

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?

- Le professeur McGonagall m'as dit que les deux Préfets-en-Chef devaient y aller ensemble. Alors tu es obligée de venir avec moi, si tu comptais t'y rendre, bien évidemment.

- Avec toi ? Je ne crois pas, non, dit la Griffonne tout en pensant le contraire.

- Parfait, alors pendant le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard essaye de te trouver une tenue pas trop horrible...

- C'est bon Malefoy, je sais que je ne suis pas une icône de mode, alors cesse de me le faire comprendre chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Sur-ce, je monte faire mes révisions...

...

La jeune femme monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, tout en repensant à la demande du Serpent, sentant exploser en elle un véritable volcan de joie, mêlée à de l'impatience. Oui, elle était impatiente d'aller à un bal avec son meilleur ennemi, situation qui, auparavant l'aurait exaspérée au plus haut point.

Pendant ce temps dans la Salle Commune, Drago était stupéfait par la façon dont Hermione avait cru à ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la convaincre, mais mieux valait ne pas de réjouir trop tôt, car au même moment la jeune femme redescendit de sa chambre et comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son homologue demanda :

- Tu est sur que McGonagall t'as dit ça, ce n'était pas une ruse j'espère, dit la jeune sorcière en levant un sourcil d'un air soupçonneux.

- Non, pas du tout, répliqua Drago, très peu convaincu par sa réponse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu m'as menti, tu m'as dit que c'était McGonagall qui te l'avait dit parce que je ne désobéis jamais à un professeur. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu veux aller au bal avec moi.

- Je veux y aller avec toi parce que j'ai appris à mieux te connaître et qu'aller au bal avec toi serait peut-être agréable...

- Aller au bal avec moi serait agréable ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe en deuxième année et les années qui ont suivi !

- Je t'avais traité de Sang-de-Bourbe parce que j'étais avec Crabbe et Goyle et que si je te traitais comme quelqu'un d'égal à moi, les aurait incités à ne plus me suivre. J'étais avec eux car ils garantissaient ma sécurité, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais bien voulu plus te connaître, ce qui s'est rendu possible cette année ! tonna le Serpent ayant perdu tout à coup son calme.

- Oh euh... excuse-moi, mais rien n'aurait laissé paraître que tu voulais mieux me connaître, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton gêné, avant de monter dans sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait franchi les dernières marche qui donnaient sur la pièce remplie de livre, de parchemins et d'autre matériel nécessaire à la Griffonne pour faire ses devoirs, que l'une des mains de Drago se referma sur son poignet, il la ramena en-bas des escaliers.

- Hermione, je te considère vraiment comme une amie, on n'a qu'a aller au bal en tant qu'amis.

- Oui, d'accord, si tu veux, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est tout de même étonnant qu'en quelques mois tu me considères comme une amie et je ne suis pas sûre que se soit bon pour ta réputation de... enfin de... d'être ami avec une Née-Moldue... déclara la Préfète en baissant de plus en plus la voix et en regardant ses pieds.

- Granger, tu ne peux pas te taire une minute ? Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton d'agacement. Je veux être ami avec toi c'est parce que tu es intelligente, spontanée, tu es Hermione, et tu vaux vraiment la peine d'être connue par la société des Sang-Purs...

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, ou tu dis ça pour essayer de me déstabiliser ou me faire penser à Ron ?  
Penser à Ron, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense encore à lui, ne l'avait-il pas suffisamment fait souffrir ?

Voyant l'état de la jeune femme, Drago s'approcha d'elle, lui releva le visage de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit éclater en lui toutes sortes de sensations inconnues à ce jour pour lui. Un feu d'artifice d'émotions. Il voulut prolonger ce moment, mais la Griffonne détacha ses lèvres de celles du Serpent, elle s'éloigna et monta dans sa chambre, essayant de chasser les derniers instants passés avec Drago, mais en vain, ce souvenir serait ancré au plus profond d'elle, à tout jamais...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	11. Encore Des Questions

Hermione était encore marquée par le baiser que Drago lui avait déposé sur les lèvres la veille, elle n'avait pas pu dormir à cause des papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac. Aujourd'hui elle lui demanderait pourquoi il l'avait embrassée. Mais à peine était-elle sortie de son lit qu'un petit hibou tapota une fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau, détacha la lettre de sa patte et lut :

_« Hermione, avec Natascha c'est terminé, elle m'a quitté pour un autre. Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle en aimait un autre, j'étais sous le choc. Je me suis isolé, et j'ai pleuré avant de réaliser que j'avais été bête de croire qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Tu veux bien me pardonner et accepter d'oublier que je t'ai fais souffrir. S'il te plaît Hermione, accepte de me reprendre..._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ron »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, la jeune femme avait sentit tout les papillons s'immobiliser, ils s'étaient stoppés nets et étaient tombés en miettes, qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Peut-être Drago avait-il oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, et elle le vit. Le Serpentard était installé sur un fauteuil.

- Salut, dit-il d'un ton morne

- Salut, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Pitié Granger, essaie d'arrêter avec tes questions bidons...

- D'accord, je voulais juste savoir, à propos d'hier soir...

- Oublie, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est clair ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, déçue.

- Je sais que tu est déçue, on l'entend dans ta voix.

- Non, je ne suis pas déçue, tu aurais aimé ?

- J'aurais aimé, non mais tu te fous de moi ?!

- Pas du tout, c'est toi qui aurais voulu prolonger le baiser hier soir.

- Moi ? Pas du tout! Répliqua le jeune homme à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- C'est pour ça que tu es rouge comme une tomate ?

- Oui, enfin je veux dire NON ! Dit le jeune homme en essayant tant bien que mal de replacer son masque de glace.

...

En voyant le Serpent retrouver son masque, la sorcière quitta la pièce, et se rendit à la bibliothèque, espérant trouver des idées pour faire avancer la S.A.L.E. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus rien fait pour mettre en avant son association. Dans la Salle Commune, Drago s'interrogeait, était-il amoureux ? Et elle, que pensait-elle de lui, si seulement il pouvait le savoir, il aurait aimé ne serait-ce répondre à sa première question, mais quelques minutes plus tard, en fouillant dans la Salle Commune, il tomba sur la lettre de Ron. Au moins, il était fixé, elle allait surement retourner dans les bras de la belette. À cette pensée, son coeur se serra, se contracta, et une vague de jalousie l'envahit. Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle émotion le submerger ? à ce moment là, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était peut-être plus qu'une simple amie. Peut-être qu'elle était pour lui une meilleure amie avec laquelle il pouvait aborder touts les sujets imaginables, sauf peut-être un ou deux. Quelque chose l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Un bruit de porte qui grinçait, il se retourna pour voir si la jeune sorcière entrait dans la Salle Commune mais ce n'était pas cette porte qu'il entendait, ce n'était pas non-plus l'une des portes des chambres, ni celle de la Salle de bain. Il commençait à avoir peur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses genoux comme pour le rassurer. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui avait pris place sur ses genoux, c'était Pattenrond. Quand le sorcier vit le chat, il se sentit plus calme. Ce chat avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial mais il se souvint du bruit étrange qu'il avait entendu, celui-ci n'était à présent plus qu'un murmure. Le chat ronronnait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait surement que la Griffonne serait bientôt de retour car quelques minutes après que l'animal se fut mit à ronronner, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans son encadrement, une brune au visage d'ange, à cette vue, le Serpent sentit son visage s'illuminer intérieurement mais il avait oublié de reposer l'enveloppe contenant la lettre à l'origine de tous ses doutes, lorsque la jeune femme la vit dans les mains de son meilleur ennemi, elle éclata :

- Drago, comment oses-tu lire MON courrier !?

- Ça ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, c'est... c'est ma mère qui m'a écrit, bredouilla-t-il peu convaincu de sa réponse.

- Ta mère, bien sûr... C'est pour cela que mon nom est inscrit sur l'enveloppe ?

- D'accord, ma mère voulait t'écrire.

- Bien évidemment... donc ta mère a la même écriture que Ron si je comprends bien. Et pourquoi voulait-elle m'écrire ?

- Pour... pour... euh, c'est bon, t'as gagné c'est ta lettre.

- Pourquoi lis-tu mon courrier ?

- Euh... Je sais pas, par curiosité.

- Par curiosité ? Tu es vraiment sur ?

- Non, à dire vrai c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi... À propos, avec Weasmoche, enfin je veux dire Weasley, corrigea-t-il, voyant les éclairs dans les yeux de la brune, tu compte faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense y réfléchir, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le laisser me faire encore du mal, peut-être pas.

- Ah bon, d'accord...

Déçu, Drago se rendit dans sa chambre, et réfléchit à sa vie depuis qu'il partageait une Salle Commune avec _elle_, son comportement avait changé, oui, maintenant, il se rendait compte de l'égalité entre les Sang-Purs et les Nés-Moldus, il avait même remarqué que très souvent les Nés-Moldus étaient meilleurs que les Sang-Purs, et ce dans toutes les matières. Que Harry Potter était seulement un sorcier comme les autres et que l'envier ne servait à rien. Que si on veut réussir dans la vie, il faut travailler dur et encore tout un tas d'autres choses, _elle _lui avait ouvert les yeux. La vie même en étant déjà toute tracée par un père Mangemort est dure, qu'il n'y a pas que l'argent qui compte...

...

**_À suivre..._**


	12. Le Bal

_Voilà le chapitre 12, c'est un chapitre qui contient beaucoup de dialogues, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout._

**RaR :**

**Harry : **_Tout d'abord, merci pour tes reviews sur les chapitres 9 à 11. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione serait mieux avec Drago qu'avec Ron, ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny et Hermione, tout va s'arranger dans les chapitres suivants. En ce qui concerne la réponse si Hermione va aller au bal avec Drago, il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse, disons que Drago a plus ou moins mis Hermione devant le fait accompli, tu le comprendra dans ce chapitre._  
_Les questions existentielles de Drago sont assez bon signe en général. Oui, il veut vraiment mieux connaître Hermione et tu as raison, c'est vraiment une très bonne chose. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le bal, tout le monde n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, le bal, ce soir serait le grand soir, le bruit des conversation s'était immobilisé sur ce sujet, qui irait avec qui, les questions étaient toutes les mêmes, les ragots se propageaient. Avant d'aller se préparer pour la soirée, Hermione avait écrit une lettre qui disait :

« _Ron, _

_après avoir lu ta lettre, j'ai pleuré, oui, je pleure souvent ces temps-ci, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi, même trop, je dois l'avouer. J'en suis arrivée à la conviction qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on s'arrête ici, qu'être plus que des amis n'est pas la meilleure solution pour nous. J'ai pensé que si j'acceptais, tu me ferai encore souffrir, ou que peut-être moi je te ferai souffrir, j'ai eu de gros doutes, des périodes où je ne savais plus tellement quoi faire... Alors, je te demande s'il te plaît de me comprendre. _

_Hermione »_

Elle se rendit dans la volière, attacha la lettre à la patte de l'un des hibou, et lui murmura : « Amène ça à Ronald Weasley. » Sur ce, elle retourna se préparer pour le bal. Elle entra dans la Salle Commune, et elle découvrit, sur son lit, une magnifique robe bustier rouge, brodée de fils dorés et argentés. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de contempler la magnifique robe qu'elle avait déjà enfilée ou plutôt dès qu'elle eut fini de s'admirer dans le miroir qui se dressait devant elle, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit derrière elle :

- Alors, elle te plaît ?

- De quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme encore éblouie par la vision qu'elle avait eu d'elle dans cette robe.

- La robe, comment tu la trouves ?

- Magnifique, vraiment, mais elle a du te coûter une fortune... Pourquoi tu l'as acheté pour moi ?

- Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir lu ton courrier, et aussi pour le bal, je te rappelle qu'on y va ensemble.

- Je sais bien qu'on y va ensemble mais si tu dis que c'est pour l'indiscrétion dont tu a fait preuve en lisant mon courrier, tu étais déjà pardonné, c'est du passé. Alors, reprends ta robe, je n'en vaut pas la peine...

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu en vaut la peine plus que quiconque, tu es unique, tu es Hermione. Et laisse moi t'offrir cette robe, seulement celle là, je ne veux pas passer pour un mendiant en étant au bal avec une fille habillée d'un sac de pommes de terre.

- Pardon ? fit la Griffonne outrée.

- Pardon, je n'ai rien dit. Mais, reconnais-le, tu n'es pas vraiment un canon.

- Je sais, et si ça te gêne, je n'ai qu'à pas aller au bal, c'est en quelques sortes ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre.

- Pas du tout, maintenant, prépare-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Oui, c'est bon, je vais me préparer.

- D'accord, rendez-vous dans la Salle Commune dans 1 heure.

- Bon, je vais me préparer, à plus tard.

La jeune femme commença par se doucher, elle jeta quelques sorts à ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient un peu plus lisses et tenta tant bien que mal de se faire une coiffure potable, se maquilla et revêtit sa robe. Drago, dans la Salle Commune commençait à s'impatienter, il était prêt. Enfin, quand la jeune sorcière arriva dans la pièce commune, le jeune homme ne put croire ce qu'il voyait : la robe épousait parfaitement les courbes de sa cavalière, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise :

- Waouh! Granger, tu es vraiment... tu es vraiment sublime dans cette robe, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle t'irait si bien.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, on y va ?

- Oui, c'est parti.

...

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils furent émerveillés par la luminosité, la gaieté et la chaleur qu'il s'en dégageait. Les tables avaient été assemblées les unes à côté des autre et au centre de la salle se tenait une sculpture de glace magnifique, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'elle représentait, à part peut-être Luna. L'ambiance était festive, à la musique se mêlaient les éclats de rire des élèves mais dès que le Serpent et la Griffonne furent entrés dans la Salle, tout les murmures s'arrêtèrent, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Parfois, on entendait un « Ça alors » ou un « Granger, au bal avec Malefoy ? Qui a eu l'idée de cette blague ? » Après quelques minutes de silence, Pansy vint troubler le silence :

- Draguisouille, comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- Pansy, je fais encore ce que je veux. Et je tiens à te faire remarquer que son sang et plus pur que celui de n'importe qui d'autre.

Étonnée que le jeune homme prenne sa défense d'une telle manière, l'intéressée leva la tête, et rougit légèrement. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand ses joues se couvraient de pigments rouges. Drago entraina Hermione loin de Pansy, mais Astoria le vit et l'interpella. N'ayant pas reconnu la cavalière du Prince des Serpents elle demanda :

- Drago, te voilà. Qui est cette personne qui est avec toi ?

- Oui, me voilà. Et si tu veux savoir, cette fille s'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu sais, cette fille que je critiquait sans-cesse depuis la première année.

- Quoi ?! Hemione Granger, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Oui, et ne la traite pas de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle est la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme, emmena à nouveau la jeune sorcière à l'écart des deux autres en silence, silence soudain interrompu par une magnifique chanson qui commençait, le Serpent demanda alors :

- Tu danses ?

La jeune Griffonne ne sachant pas comment réagir accepta. Ce moment était magique pour elle, ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de son cavalier, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle perfection, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Quand la musique s'arrêta le jeune homme emmena la Griffonne à l'écart, dans le parc, la Griffonne rompit le long silence en demandant :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu défendue ?

- Parce que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Hermione, je crois bien que tu me seras indispensable à l'avenir. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, trop à mon goût. Je crois aussi que si nous n'avions pas tissé de tels liens jusqu'à maintenant, je mépriserai surement encore autant les Nés-Moldus. Je pense que nous sommes un peu plus que des amis...

- Mais, si nous sommes plus que des amis, ça veut dire que je te plais, demanda la jeune femme, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Si on veut, oui, tu me plais un peu. Je crois que je t'aime, mais, c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est impossible, toi, le grand Drago Malefoy, amoureux d'une Née-Moldue, c'est totalement improbable. Désolé, mais je vais me coucher. C'était le seul argument qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'en aller...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	13. Quand Les Pensées S'échappent

_Voilà le chapitre 13, il arrive dans ce chapitre un dialogue un peut idiot, mais malgré cela j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

**RaR :**

**Harry :** _Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, je pense que tu n'es pas le seul qui aurait bien voulu aller au bal avec Hermione. Leur relation va continuer à évoluer mais ils vont quand même connaître quelques épreuves, surtout à partir du chapitre 16 jusqu'au chapitre 19 ou 20, je ne me souviens plus très bien... Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, tu découvriras tout au moment voulu. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le bal, plusieurs jours alimentés en questions, en incertitudes, en espoir et en déceptions. Surtout du côté de Pansy, elle avait demandé, alors qu'il était un peu saoul, à Drago si il acceptait de sortir avec elle, mais, même dans l'état où il était, il avait refusé. Une petite part de lui était avec Hermione, une part de lui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, pleurait-elle, était-elle malheureuse, ou au contraire sautait-elle de joie ? Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Il décida d'aller la voir, mais en arrivant dans la Salle Commune il découvrit un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit ces quelques mots :

_«_ _Drago, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler, mais tu ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te voir souffrir comme tu me fais souffrir,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens pour toi,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te garder avec moi à tout jamais,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir vivre ma vie sans pleurer à cause de toi,_

_J'aimerais tout simplement être plus qu'amie avec toi,_

_J'aimerais que tu saches ce que je pense de toi,_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ma mort,_

_J'aimerais que tu comprennes tout en lisant ceci,_

_Et j'aimerais, si tu as lu jusqu'au bout, que tu me rejoignes au bord du lac noir avant minuit._

_Hermione »_

À la fin de la lecture, le coeur du jeune homme fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il se rendit immédiatement au lieu mentionné dans la lettre, sans faire attention à regarder où il allait, il fonça comme une flèche en bousculant quelques élèves sur son passage. Dès qu'il la vit, il se précipita dans sa direction, essayant à chaque pas d'aller plus vite encore.

- Drago, tu as eu mon mot ?

- Bien sûr, et j'ai tout lu comme tu peux le voir.

- Je vois ça. En lisant, qu'est ce que tu as pensé ?

- En lisant je n'ai pas pu penser, tellement tes mots étaient beaux. Il m'ont touchés au plus profond de moi, tes mots m'ont envahis et ensuite je ne pouvais plus lutter, il fallait que je te voie. Jamais des mots ne m'avaient autant touché.

- Et qu'as-tu compris en lisant la lettre ?

- Que tu tenais plus à moi que ce que tu ne voudrais le prétendre.

- Même beaucoup plus. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Parce que je tiens aussi à toi beaucoup plus que je n'ose l'imaginer. Tu danses ?

-Mais le bal c'était la semaine passée et... elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le jeune homme lui avait saisi la taille et l'entrainait dans une danse dont la musique avait commencé à se faire entendre au loin, comme si au-delà des frontières, le monde voulait qu'ils soient ensemble. Ce moment aurait pu durer toute la vie si ils le voulaient, mais l'aube qui se levait obligea les deux jeunes amoureux à se séparer. Ils allèrent ensemble vers leur Salle Commune, le seul endroit qui leur permettait d'être seuls, et dormirent le peu de temps qui leur restait avant le lever du Soleil. Pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Drago embrassa la jeune femme tendrement, et se rendit dans sa chambre.

...

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de prier que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve. Les mêmes pensées naissaient dans la tête du Serpent : pourvu que tout soit réel, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas rêvé de cette soirée. Mais les cours avaient repris, mieux valait ne pas arriver en retard le premier jour. Ces vacances de Noël avaient été magiques, autant pour Hermione que pour Drago, la soirée avait été magnifique. En arrivant dans la Salle Commune leurs regards se croisèrent, avec une lueur d'interrogation. Mais Drago, bien décidé à savoir si la veille n'était qu'un rêve se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, comme il avait cru le faire la veille. Ne constatant aucune réaction, à part un baiser de retour, il dit :

- Alors, j'ai pas rêvé, c'était vraiment vrai hier soir ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que tout était vrai. Il vaudrait mieux quel'on se dépêche d'aller en cours si on veut pas finir avec une heure de retenue.

- Oui, il faut qu'on y aille.

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et se préparèrent pour leurs cours. En première heure ils avaient Sortilège, Hermione était toute heureuse de reprendre les cours, le Serpent, lui, était un peu moins emballé par la perspective de devoir à nouveau se plonger dans les livres. Le professeur Flitwick prit alors la parole :

-Bonjour à vous tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances de Noël, et que vous êtes tous prêts à travailler. Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un thème assez complexe des sortilèges. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Mettez-vous par deux.

Pansy et Astoria se dirigèrent toutes les deux d'un pas conquérant vers Drago, mais arrivées à sa hauteur, elles commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir laquelle des deux aurait l'honneur de travailler avec le Prince des Serpentards, celui-ci les sépara et leur dit :

- Désolé les filles, je travaille déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Qui ? Interrogèrent les deux pigeons d'une même voix.

- Quelqu'un, vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir vos yeux et vous verrez, déclara le Serpent d'un ton moqueur. En se dirigeant vers Hermione.

- Tu travailles avec cette... cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Clama Pansy.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Drapinou ? Interrogea Astoria.

- Oui je vais très bien, merci. Et ce n'est pas une « Sang-de-Bourbe », c'est une sorcière comme toi et moi Pansy.

- Très bien, très bien est-ce que tout le monde a un ou une partenaire que nous puissions commencer le cour avant que...

DRIIIIIIIIING !

- Bon, très bien, à la semaine prochaine, couina le professeur Flitwick.

La journée terminée, tous les élèves se dirigèrent dans les Salles Communes, sauf le Serpent et la Griffonne qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande qui changeait de décor selon leur humeur et leurs pensées, sûrement le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver en dehors de la Salle Commune...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	14. Rencontre Tardive

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent et c'est pour cela que je songe à poster le chapitre 15 également aujourd'hui._

_C'est un chapitre assez niais et inintéressant. Vous y lirez un petit jeu de mot idiot, mais je n'avais pas d'imagination, je m'en excuse... Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture._

* * *

Dans la Salle sur Demande, les Préfets-en-Chef se racontaient tout ce que jamais ils n'oseraient dire devant toute l'école, toute la platitude de leur vies, avant que l'impossible n'arrive.

- Hermione ?

- Hum...

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- À toi, à moi, à nous,(elle rougit en disant ce mot), à tellement de choses que je ne peux expliquer...

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensait que maintenant on pourrait se montrer en publique, ou que je pourrais au moins écrire à Harry pour le mettre au courant.

- Potter ? mais ça va pas, tu veux ma mort ou quoi !?

- Non, mais je pensais qu'étant donné qu'il t'a sauvé du Feudeymon l'année passée, tu pourrais lui être reconnaissant même si cela relève du miracle pour toi.

- N'ai-je pas été suffisamment reconnaissant en vous aidant l'an passé ?

- Oui, mais essaie au moins d'enterrer la hache de guerre, ne serait-ce que pour moi.

- Non. Ai-je vraiment besoin de lui être reconnaissant pour que tu sois enfin heureuse ?

- Pas obligatoirement, tu me rends déjà heureuse en étant à mes côtés...

- Il est peut-être temps que nous allions nous préparer pour la ronde, tu ne crois pas ?

- Certainement.

...

S'assurant que personne ne les voyait sortir de la Salle sur Demande main dans la main, les deux sorciers patrouillaient dans les tours du Château. Cette ronde se déroula normalement sauf en fin de soirée : des pleurs venus des toilettes des filles retentissaient dans les couloirs.

- C'est sûrement Mimi Geignarde, je vais quand même aller voir, attends-moi ici.

- D'accord, je ne bouge pas... Mais si c'est Mimi dis-lui qu'elle n'essaie plus de venir me parler, elle me dérange, c'était agréable en sixième, quand je n'avais personne pour me comprendre, mais maintenant je t'ai toi, ma Hermione...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne viendra plus t'embêter je vais essayer de le lui faire comprendre.

Sur ce, la jeune femme entra dans les toilettes, pas d'inondation, c'était déjà bon signe.

- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle.

- Non, il n'y a personne, si c'est pour encore m'insulter allez-vous en ! Ordonna une voix secouée de sanglots, faisant exploser quelques cabines au passage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis Préfète-en-Chef. Laisse-moi au moins m'approcher. Dit-elle tentant tant bien que mal d'adopter un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Non ! Hurla la voix maintenant plus claire, je risque de te blesser ou pire de te tuer.

- Tout se passe bien ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Drago.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise la situation. Qui es-tu ? poursuivi-t-elle en s'approchant petit à petit de la jeune élève assise sur le sol.

- Je m'appelle Lucy.

- Dans quelle maison es-tu et en quelle année ?

- Serdaigle, en quatrième.

- Et quel est ton nom de famille ? Demanda la Griffonne, maintenant à côté de la dénommée Lucy.

- Fer.

- Pourquoi tu te caches ici ?

- Les élèves de ma maison m'insultent, uniquement parce que je suis différente, parce que je fais exploser les choses sans le faire exprès, ça m'arrive quand je suis triste, ou en colère, mais je sais qu'ils m'envient. Et parfois il m'arrive aussi quand je suis vraiment triste que je fasse geler les objets autour de moi.

- Je vois ça, déclara la jeune femme, constatant que le sol était glacé tout autour de la Serdaigle.

- Je veux mourir, quitter ce monde ou au moins que ce pouvoir puisse se contrôler, tout ce que je veux c'est être comme les autres sorciers de mon âge.

- Ne fais pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter, poursuit ton chemin et tu verras, tout s'arrangera. Désolée de devoir te le dire mais je te retire cinq points, tu ne devrais pas être dehors de ta Salle Commune à cette heure-ci. File et va dormir.

...

Après ce long tête à tête avec Lucy, Hermione sortit des toilettes et en voulant rejoindre son homologue se rendit compte de l'absence de celui-ci devant les cabinets. Elle décida de retourner en Salle Commune après avoir vu l'heure qu'il était. La ronde devait être terminée depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure. En arrivant dans le petit salon commun elle fut heureuse de voir que le Serpent l'attendais patiemment sur le canapé.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec la pleurnicheuse des toilettes, c'était Mimi ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Non, c'était une Serdaigle nommée Lucy.

- Et elle avait quoi ?

- Un problème d'ordre relationnel avec ses camarades de maison. Et un problème d'impossibilité à contrôler un pouvoir particulier.

- Oh, et quel pouvoir particulier ?

- Un genre de contrôle de ses émotions. Suivant le sentiment ou l'émotion qu'elle éprouve, elle fait exploser, brûler ou encore geler ce qui l'entoure...

- D'accord, je vois. Et tu sais quoi d'autre sur cette fille ? Demanda le Serpent soudain intéressé, une lueur de malice allumant son regard.

- Euh... rien. Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit... il hésita un instant puis ajouta en un murmure :

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi.

Avant d'éteindre, la Griffonne écrivit à son meilleur ami :

_« Harry, _

_Je pense qu'après avoir reçu cette lettre, tu ne voudras plus entendre parler de moi pendant quelques mois. Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Ron, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais c'est du passé. _

_Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai à nouveau quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je l'aime et lui aussi, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. Je vois déjà tes yeux devenir immenses à la lecture de ces deux mots. Mais si tu tiens à moi en tant que meilleure amie, je te conseille de ne pas m'en vouloir._

_Amicalement, Hermione. »_

Quand Drago apprendrait qu'elle l'avait annoncé à Harry, il lui en voudrait certainement, mais elle avait besoin de le mettre au courant, ne serait-ce que pour garder une once de dignité...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	15. Doutes

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'Hermione et Drago étaient ensemble. Tout se déroulait dans la plus parfaite harmonie mais quelque chose gênait notre fier Serpent : il n'en pouvait plus de devoir se cacher pour vivre son histoire avec Hermione. Un choix s'imposait à lui, se révéler en public, ou la quitter ?  
La vie devenait difficile, les ASPICs n'allaient pas tarder, ils étaient prévus pour la fin du mois. La Griffonne était plongée dans ses révisions, et le Serpent était plongé lui aussi dans ses livres, cependant il n'était pas absorbé par les cours. Une seule question tournait dans sa tête, que faire? ça allait être de toute façon très difficile à gérer, dans sa première option, sa fierté en prendrait un coup, et dans la deuxième option, il ferait souffrir celle qu'il aimait, et il allait en souffrir lui-même.  
Hermione pensait à Lucy, celle qu'elle avait rencontré dans les toilettes des filles, deux mois auparavant, elle trouverait une solution pour l'aider, même s'il fallait en subir les conséquences et en subir les nombreuses heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque, ce qui ne la dérangeait en rien, ce serait sûrement moins de temps avec Drago, mais il comprendrait certainement. Elle referma son livre bruyamment, ce qui fit sursauter le vert et argent qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Ça va pas la tête, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- Excuse-moi, mais une brillante idée vient de me traverser l'esprit, tu sais, à propos de la fille des toilettes.

- Oh, je vois, et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Aller à la bibliothèque bien sûr !

- Bien sûr...

Une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, la brune chercha dans toutes les étagères, ne trouvant rien qui pourrait l'aider, elle demanda de l'aide à Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

- Mrs. Pince ?

- Oui miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien, le mois passé, lors de ma ronde, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une fille de quatrième année, et il se trouve qu'elle a un petit problème, disons qu'elle a un don qui lui permet selon ses émotions et ses sentiments, faire des choses peu communes.

- Dites m'en plus miss, je ne vois pas très bien de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Elle peut faire exploser, brûler, geler... ce qui l'entoure, auriez-vous un livre traitant de ce sujet ?

- Oui, j'ai même plusieurs volumes parlant de cela, voulez-vous que je vous les amène ?

- Avec plaisir. J'ai vraiment envie d'aider cette personne.

- Oui, je vois, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers une petite étagère très discrète. En revenant Mrs. Pince tendit les livres à Hermione.

- Merci.

Elle se mit à consulter les les gros volumes posés sur la table mais après de longues heures de recherches acharnées, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

- Est ce que je peux les prendre avec moi s'il-vous plaît ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez miss Granger.

- Merci.

...

La jeune femme traversa les couloirs et en pensant toujours vouloir aider Lucy, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, ne sachant pas quel mot de passe servait à faire pivoter la statue du bureau, elle repartit vers sa Salle Commune la tête basse, heurta la directrice de plein fouets.

- Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici avec touts ces livres ?

- Je voulais vous voir, Madame.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Le mois passé, j'ai rencontré une fille pendant ma ronde, elle était en train de pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde...

- Plutôt que de poireauter dans les couloirs, venez dans mon bureau miss.

- Oui, je vous suis.

- Poursuivez votre récit je vous prie.

- Oui, donc voilà, j'ai rencontré cette fille, Lucy, elle a un problème : selon ce qu'elle ressent, elle peut faire brûler, exploser, geler... les objets qui l'entourent. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre avec un don pareil, ce qui m'a inquiétée. C'est qu'elle paraissait vraiment prête à tout pour ne plus devoir supporter de vivre avec ce don. C'est pour cela que je suis allée à la bibliothèque, je souhaite vraiment lui venir en aide.

- Je vous comprends tout à fait miss Granger, à votre place j'aurais fait de même. Quel est son nom de famille, dans quelle maison et en quelle année est-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Lucy, son nom est Fer elle est chez Serdaigle, en quatrième année. Aidez-la s'il-vous plaît.

- Je vais en parler au professeur Flitwick, merci d'avoir accepté de m'en parler.

- C'est tout à fait normal Madame, merci à vous de m'avoir écoutée.

Après cette entrevue avec la directrice, la Griffonne regagna sa Salle Commune, où elle retrouva Drago allongé sur le canapé.

- Il faut que l'on parle Hermione. Tu as reçu du courrier pendant ton absence, l'expéditeur est Harry Potter, tu lui as écrit sans que je le sache il y a un mois. Il a écrit qu'il a failli faire un infarctus en lisant ta lettre, et que tu avait raison, il ne voudrait plus entendre parler de toi...

- Tu as encore lu mon courrier ! éclata-t-elle en lâchant les volumes qu'elle portait à bout de bras, s'écrasant dans un fracas assourdissant. Comment as-tu osé ?

- C'est bon tu ne vas pas me faire une scène, c'est pas la première fois que je le fais.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème, tu es incorrigible !

- C'est quoi tous ces livres ?

- C'est pour Lucy, tu sais, la fille des toilettes.

- Je vois, et tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces bouquins ?

- Pas vraiment, disons que je n'ai pas encore fini de tout lire, Mrs. Pince m'as mise dehors.

- Ben voyons, tu ne changeras jamais Hermione. Tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se montrer en public, maintenant que Potter sait pour nous.

- Mais ta fierté de Serpentard va en prendre un coup.

- Je sais, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, suis-moi.

Sur-ce, il emmena sa belle à la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, de là, il voyait très clairement le ciel grâce à un sort d'aménagement panoramique avec lequel il avait modifié la vue de sa fenêtre.

- Drago, mais c'est vraiment magnifique, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Oui, ça t'étonne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je ne te pensais pas si raffiné que ça. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pour t'épater j'ai également fait ça pour toi, parce que tu es celle que j'ai toujours espérée.

...

_**À suivre...**_


	16. La Jalousie, Quel Bien Vilain Défaut

_Voilà le chapitre 16... Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir publié le week-end dernier, mais j'avais quelques problèmes avec Internet. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture_

_Ce chapitre est un peu court, j'en suis bien consciente, je vous promets que je vais publier le prochain chapitre assez rapidement de sorte à ce que le manque de longueur (pas très français mais passons...) de ce chapitre soit compensée._

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent ensemble de leur dortoir, main dans la main. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant la table de sa maison respective. Aussitôt des murmures s'élevèrent de chaque côté de la pièce. Ginny, assise à quelques sièges de Hermione, se décala pour se retrouver à côté de son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Hermione décida de briser le silence pesant qui s'était instauré entre les deux jeunes filles :

- Ginny, je suis heureuse que tu daignes à nouveau t'intéresser à moi...

- Hermione, je suis désolée pour ce long silence, mais ce n'était pas évident de te parler avec ton poste de Préfète-en-Chef...

- Je sais, j'aurais très bien pu essayer de te parler mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

- Est-ce que ce « quelque chose » aurait un rapport avec Malefoy ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ? Comment ça à commencé ?...

- Calme-toi Ginny, je sais que tu es curieuse, mais je t'en prie une seule question à la fois. Tout d'abord, oui, ce « quelque chose » a un rapport avec Drago, mais pas seulement, il y a autre chose, mais je ne peux pas en parler.

- Allez, s'il te plaît raconte-moi, demanda la rousse d'un ton suppliant.

- Non, je ne peux pas, ça doit rester entre les Préfets-en-Chef et la directrice. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.

À peine Hermione avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà jeté son sac sur son épaule et était prête à aller en classe, ne laissant pas Ginny placer un mot. Elle rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'angle des portes. Les amoureux se dirigèrent en silence vers les cachots ou Horace Slughorn les attendait pour donner son cours. Au programme : Polynectar, la marche à suivre s'était, comme d'habitude, affichée au tableau, Hermione n'hésitait pas dans la choix des ingrédients pour la simple raison qu'elle en avait préparé en deuxième année, illégalement, et lors de la quête des Horcruxes, l'année précédente. Drago, assis à côté d'elle la regardait faire et parût étonné par tant d'assurance. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix chaleureuse, derrière lui :

- Mr. Malefoy, plutôt que de rêver, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre préparation.

- Oui, professeur, marmonna l'intéressé.

Il se remit à sa potion. Le cours se termina en silence et les élèves se rendirent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le cours se passa comme d'habitude, la seule différence était que le professeur Sommers n'avait pas donné de devoirs, il avait seulement conseillé à ses élèves de bien réviser pour leurs ASPICs. La cloche retentit et les élèves de septième année qui avaient gardé l' Étude des Runes Anciennes rejoignirent la Salle 25, tandis que les autres avaient une heure de libre, le serpent avait accompagné Hermione jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, la Griffone avait conseillé à Drago de profiter de cette heure pour réviser, puis avait pénétré dans la pièce lumineuse.

« Réviser ?! mais pour qui elle se prend de me dire ce que je dois faire. D'accord on est ensemble, mais c'est quand même pas une raison... »

...

À midi, tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, parlant de la romance entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, certains pariaient sur la durée de vie du couple, les dévisageant de toutes parts. Pansy, assise à la table des Serpentard fulminait, comment pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose, une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus ! C'était son Draguisouille, et aucune fille, quelle qu'elle soit ne pourrait lui prendre son trophée, surtout pas cette insupportaable miss-je-sais-tout, d'ailleurs où étaient-ils passés, tous les deux, il n'était pas à la table des Serpentard, et elle n'était pas chez les Gryffondor. Où se cachaient-ils... Pansy scruta la Grande Salle et lorsqu'elle les vit, assis à la table des Serdaigle, à côté d'une certaine Lucy et de Luna, tous les deux riant aux éclats, elle fût prise d'une envie de tout saccager, elle appela alors Hermione :

- Ohé, Granger ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ôte tes sales pattes de mon Drago, c'est clair ?! ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te faire énormément de mal.

- Quoi par exemple, questionna la brune, sur un ton de défi, si il ne veut pas de toi ce n'est pas de ma faute. On ne peut contrôler ses sentiments...

- Par exemple ça ! Elle jeta un sort informulé, un Endoloris décadent frappa la jeune giffonne. Mais personne ne s'en était aperçu, Pansy avait formé une bulle d'isolation autour de Drago, d'Hermione et d'elle-même.

- Pansy, je t'en prie, arrête ! Ordonna Drago, si tu lui fais du mal, tu me fais souffrir aussi, c'est ce que tu veux ? que je souffre ?

- Si ça peut t'aider à réaliser combien tu me blesses quand je te vois avec elle. Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite, depuis toujours je suis là pour toi, mais tu est incapable de le remarquer, alors souffre, souffre autant que je souffre Drago !

- Stop, arrêtez maintenant ! Intervint McGonagall qui s'était aperçue que quelque chose d'étrange se passait dans la Grande Salle (certainement de la même manière que Dumbledore utilisait pour savoir qu'Harry était caché sous sa cape d'Invisibilité). Miss Parkinson, cessez de torturer miss Granger !

Pansy, à présent en pleurs jeta sa baguette à terre, relâchant ainsi son sort et sortit de la salle en courant.

- Mr. Malefoy, emmenez miss Granger à l'infirmerie maintenant avant que son état ne s'aggrave, vite !

Le jeune homme s'executa, il passa les bras de Hermione autour de son cou, et marcha le plus vite possible, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé à destination, il appela Mrs. Pomfresh, la voix remplie de sanglots.

- S'il vous plaît Mrs. Pomfresh, soignez-là vite.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai, Mr. Malefoy, elle a été exposée au sortilège de Doloris pendant un certain temps...

- Je vous en supplie madame, elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais peut-être devra-t-elle passer quelques jours à Ste-Mangouste, allez vous reposer jeune homme, je vous préviendrez si il y a du nouveau.

- Merci. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, d'un pas traînant, des larmes pleins les yeux, le dortoir paraîtrait bien vide, sans elle. Cette nuit-là, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, espérant qu'elle se rétablirait très rapidement...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	17. Hermione, Je T'en Prie, Ne Me Quitte Pas

_Et voilà le chapitre 17, bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione était dans le coma. Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, Mrs. Pomfresh envoya un hibou à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Elle savait pertinemment que les moyens qu'ils avaient à Poudlard n'étaient pas suffisants. Elle contacta McGonagall pour l'informer de la situation. Les médicomages vinrent chercher la jeune fille dans l'après-midi, pendant que les élèves de la troisième à la septième année étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Drago avait lui aussi décidé de sortir pour s'éclaircir les idées et cesser de penser au pire. Il essayait de ne pas penser qu'Hermione pouvait mourir. Si seulement il pouvait être plus courageux, si seulement il osait s'opposer à Pansy. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il était lâche, comme son père lui avait toujours fait remarquer, comme tout le monde lui avait toujours fait remarquer. Il irait voir Pansy, ils avaient rendez-vous aux Trois Balais, il parlerait avec elle pour essayer de comprendre, bien qu'elle eut été très claire. Ensuite il se rendrait à l'infirmerie.

L'heure du rendez-vous arrivait et Drago décida de se rendre dans le pub où Pansy l'attendait déjà. Quand elle le vit entrer, elle se précipita sur lui.

- Draguisouille, enfin tu as retrouvé la raison !

- Je ne viens pas pour m'excuser, Pansy.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je veux des explications !

- Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit dans la Grande Salle...

- Pas tout, tu m'as seulement dit que tu souhaitais me faire souffrir autant que tu souffres de me voir avec elle.

- Mais Drago, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe !

- N'emploie pas ce mot !

- Non mais je rêve ! Elle a réduit ton cerveau en bouillie ou quoi !?

- Laisse tomber ! Je ne devrais pas m'attarder avec toi. Il paya les Bièreaubeurre et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

...

Il retourna au château et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Mrs. Pomfresh l'interpella.

- Mr. Malefoy, ne vous donnez pas la peine d'entrer, elle n'est plus là.

- Quoi ?! mais où est-elle ?

- À Ste-Mangouste, nous l'avons transférée pendant que vous et vos amis étiez absent.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous auriez au moins pu m'avertir, je suis quand même son petit-ami,« petit-ami » une drôle de sensation l'envahi, c'était la première fois qu'il employais ce mot. Ce n'est tout de même pas si grave, tonna-t-il, tentant d'empêcher la panique de se lire dans sa voix.

Il partit en marchant vite et, quand il parvint à une distance raisonnable de l'infirmerie, se mit à courir, une légère brume voilant ses yeux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su comment réagir et il avait peur pour elle, pour celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Celle sans laquelle il ne pourrait désormais plus vivre. Voyant qu'il lui restait une heure avant de devoir revenir à Poudlard, il se cacha derrière une maison à l'abandon puis transplana dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, non loin de Ste-Mangouste. Une fois devant la vitrine délabrée qui menait à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il murmura à l'un des mannequin « Je viens voir Hermione Granger » puis il entra. Il passa à côté de plusieurs portraits de médicomages célèbres. Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, il se renseigna pour savoir dans quelle chambre était la Griffonne.

L'hôtesse d'accueil le renseigna, il ne se fit pas prier et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre que lui avait indiquée la jeune femme. Il la vit, allongée, sans couleurs, presque morte, une horde de machines magiques l'alimentaient, l'aidaient à respirer. Des tuyaux étaient plantés dans ses veines, il eut un haut-le-cœur, mais resta. Il lui prit la main, espérant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire rien qu'en la touchant, il voulut articuler quelques mots or il n'y parvint pas. Il resta ainsi pendant au mois trois quarts d'heure. Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il devait partir, il réussit enfin à murmurer « Ne m'abandonnes pas, pas maintenant. Je t'aime si fort. » d'une voix presque inaudible. Il ressortit de l'hôpital, puis une fois arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, se précipita vers le château.

Il fut devant le bureau de McGonagall sans même s'en rendre compte. Constatant qu'il n'avais pas le mot de passe, il essaya tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il voulut abandonner lorsque le mot « Écosse » s'alluma telle une ampoule Moldue dans sa tête, il put alors entrer. Malheureusement la directrice n'était pas dans la pièce, il avait beau frapper à la porte, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il repartit, la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux, et essaya d'aller voir dans la salle des professeurs, mais ne l'y trouva pas non plus. Il se dirigeait vers sa Salle Commune qui lui semblait bien triste à présent mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu y entrer, une voix l'appela dans le couloir, c'était la voix qu'il avait envie d'entendre. C'était McGonagall :

- Mr. Malefoy, où donc étiez-vous ? je vous ai cherché à Pré-au-Lard, et partout dans le château, partout je vous dit !

- Je, j'étais... « vite trouve un mensonge à lui dire si tu ne veux pas être viré de l'école, » j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande, j'avais vu une vieille Pensine hors d'usage là-bas. Je me suis dis que si je parvenais à la réparer, j'allais pouvoir revivre les meilleurs moments passés en la compagnie d'Hermione.

- Mr. Malefoy, je ne peux pas croire ce mensonge, je suis allée voir dans cette salle, mais je ne vous y ai pas trouvé.

- Mais, professeur, c'est impossible de pénétrer dans cette salle...

- Lorsque quelqu'un y est déjà, je le sais, mais ma fonction offre quelques privilèges.

« Alors là, tu es cuit mon vieux. » pensa-t-il, « dis lui la vérité, et tant pis si tu es expulsé. » rétorqua une petite voix au fond de lui, « tu as transgressé les règles, payes-en le prix. » Cette voix, il l'avait si souvent entendue ces derniers mois, la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Et elle avait raison, comme toujours.

- Très bien, je vais vous dire ce que je faisais, je suis allé à l'hôpital, voir Hermione. Ma malle doit être prête quand ?

- Qui vous parle de faire votre malle Mr. Malefoy ?

- Eh bien, j'ai transgressé les règles, je suis sorti du périmètre de l'école et de Poudlard, et le règlement de l'école...

- Interdit ce genre de comportement, je le sais, mais vous vous inquiétez pour elle, c'est tout à fait normal, je pense qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si c'était vous. Compte tenu de la situation, je ne vais faire que vous enlever 50 points. À présent, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter.

- Merci.

...

Ils retraversèrent les couloirs que Drago avait empruntés quelques minutes plus tôt. La directrice prononça le mot de passe, la gargouille pivota. Des escaliers se dévoilèrent. Une fois qu'ils eurent gravit les marches, la porte du bureau pivota toute seule, ils marchèrent quelques secondes puis s'assirent sur deux fauteuils couverts de chintz puis McGonagall prit la parole :

- Je voulais vous parler de Miss Granger, vous vous en doutiez certainement. J'ai une vue sur tout ce qui se passe dans cette école grâce à ceci, elle désigna un genre de carte ou l'on pouvait voir le nom de tous les élèves, de tous les professeurs et de toutes les salles, puis poursuivit. Parfois, certains mots se forment. Dans votre cas et celui de Miss Granger, j'ai constaté que vous faisiez beaucoup de choses avec cette dernière, puis un jour, j'ai vu que le mot « Âmes Soeurs » vous unissait. J'ai donc décidé, avec le corps professoral, de vous accorder une droit de visite de trois heures à Ste-Mangouste, chaque semaines. Vous pourrez y aller sur le temps de cours si vous le souhaitez car je sais qu'avec les révisions pour les ASPICs vous n'avez pas énormément de temps libre.

- Mais, professeur, c'est plutôt illogique comme raisonnement, je vais manquer des cours et ne pas avoir toutes les notes nécessaires pour mes examens.

- Je vois, je pense que l'un ou l'une de vos camarades voudra bien vous aider. Mr. Zabini, vous pouvez vous montrer.

- Blaise ?! Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, que je t'avais trahi en sortant avec une Née-Moldu.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été d'un grand soutien, mais comprends-moi, je trouvais cela totalement immoral mais j'ai réfléchi et si c'est elle que tu aimes, je ne peux rien contre, accepte mon aide s'il-te-plaît.

- Merci. Mais je crois que la meilleure solution, c'est que j'attende qu'elle se rétablisse et que je poursuive mes cours normalement.

- Si c'est ton choix, je le respecte.

- Très bien Mr. Malefoy, est-ce votre choix définitif ?

- Oui, merci quand même pour l'offre. Au revoir professeur.

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard, le jeune blond décida d'aller se promener au bord du Lac Noir, les étoiles et la lune se reflétaient sur l'eau. Il aimait cet endroit. Il s'assit au pied du Grand Chêne, c'était un endroit où il se permettait de rêver, d'espérer. Il avait dissimulé, sous les racines, la lettre qu'Hermione lui avait écrite. Celle dans laquelle elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle aimerait, il la relut. À la fin de la lettre, il décida de la ramener dans la Salle Commune, chercha un cadre dans son fouillis habituel. Il essaya d'entrer en communication avec elle, il n'y parvint pas puis se coucha...

...

_**À suivre...**_

_****PS/ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, (positive ou négative ou encore sans avis particulier) ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur..._


	18. Étrange Phénomène

_Voilà le chapitre 17, je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre à dire... Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture._

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Drago ne dormit presque pas. Mais une fois qu'il eut sombré dans les bras de Morphée, il l'entendit, _sa _voix, ils étaient connectés, comme sur une même fréquence. Elle lui disait qu'elle irait bientôt mieux, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir. Il se réveilla ne pouvant pas croire ce qui c'était passé, il pensa que ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout, il dormait quand il _l'_avait entendue. Il ne se rendormit plus. Drago décida alors de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour revoir certains domaines de la magie qu'il n'avait pas assimilés. « C'est ce qu'aurait fait Hermione. » pensa-t-il.  
Après une demi-heure de révision, le Serpentard décida, bien malgré lui, de mettre le meilleur ami d'Hermione au courant, il lui écrivit une lettre qui disait :

« _Potter,_

_Je sais que cette lettre va certainement te sembler bizarre, surtout venant de moi, mais j'ai une funeste nouvelle à t'annoncer, en effet, Hermione est à Ste-Mangouste, dans le coma._

_Je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas prévenu. Ils se fichent totalement des proches de leurs patients._

_J'espère ne jamais devoir te recontacter..._ »

Il avait volontairement oublié de signer, surement que le destinataire devinerait qui avait écrit, après tout il devinait toujours tout.  
Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, il sortit sans bruit de la Salle Commune et se glissa jusqu'à la volière, il demanda à un hibou de mener cette lettre à Harry Potter puis il repartit en chemin contraire. Il arriva dans sa chambre, décida de reprendre ses notes et de les recopier en fonction de _sa_ Gryffondor, pour que, lors de son retour, elle ne perde pas de temps dans ses livres et qu'ils puissent savourer chaque instant qu'il leur était donné de vivre ensemble. Le soir-même il retournerait à Ste-Mangouste, même si cela allait lui porter préjudice, il préférait y aller quand il n'en avait pas la permission.  
Si tout était permis, plus rien ne serait amusant. L'heure du petit-déjeuner approchait lentement, Drago n'avait pas faim mais il se força à manger quelque chose, un simple morceau de pain beurré et un jus de citrouille lui avait suffit sa gorge étant trop nouée pour pouvoir avaler quoi que se soit. Il commençait la journée avec un double-cours de métamorphose, ces deux heures lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Ensuite il enchainait avec l'Histoire de la Magie, donné par le seul professeur fantôme de l'école, le professeur Binns, là encore, il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir et pris beaucoup de notes, pour faire plaisir à Hermione. À la pause de midi, il ne mangea rien non plus, il s'était isolé, mais quelqu'un vint le sortir de ses pensées, c'était Ginny Weasley, elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé.

- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Il n'entendit rien sur le moment, elle répéta, et il daigna enfin lever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley ? demanda-t-il, en oubliant d'être méchant.

- Rien, rien du tout, je me disais juste que étant donné qu'Hermione est ma meilleure amie...

- Ta meilleure amie ? je ne t'ai pas vue souvent avec elle ces derniers temps.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas souvent été là pour elle, mais elle passe tout son temps avec toi ou dans ses bouquins, ça ne facilite pas vraiment la communication, figure-toi !

- Si c'est uniquement pour te plaindre, Weasley, tu peux très bien t'en aller.

- OK, calme-toi, Malefoy, je voulais juste venir te soutenir.

- Tu m'es vraiment d'une aide indispensable... dit-il en soupirant. Mais, dis-moi, comment tu t'es sentie, l'année dernière, quand ce gros balourd de Hagrid s'est ramené, portant le corps de Potter ?

- Mal... je me suis sentie vraiment très mal, et coupable. Je me suis dit que je n'avais plus aucune valeur, que je ne méritais plus de vivre si il était mort. C'est ce que tu ressens, quand tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ? je le lis dans tes yeux.

- Oui, c'est ça, je me sens mal, coupable, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

...

Il sortit de la Grande Salle sans lancer un seul regard en arrière. Il se dirigeait vers les cachots où avait lieu le cours du professeur Slughorn. Il pris des notes, encore et encore, cependant son esprit était ailleurs, distant. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Il finit par aller dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La journée s'acheva après ce qui lui sembla être des années. Il sortit en douce du Château, puis arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, transplana à Londres. Il entra dans l'hôpital, et sans demander son reste, marcha vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione. Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata avec un grand soulagement qu'elle avait repris des couleurs, et que maintenant, il y avait quelques machines en moins. Une médicomage entra dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

- Quand sera-t-elle à nouveau sur pied ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais je pense que se sera très prochainement.

- Merci, merci Merlin !

Constatant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, la médicomage se dépêcha de sortir de la petite chambre, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Il lui prit la main, la serra le plus fort possible, et quelque chose se produisit, il ne sut déterminer quoi, mais la pièce s'illumina et il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au bord du Lac Noir, il faisait nuit, les étoiles et la lune se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau, sous le Grand Chêne se tenait Hermione, assise, Drago alla se placer à côté d'elle :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Sous le Grand Chêne, pardi !

- Je sais, mais comment se fait-il que se soit si lumineux alors qu'il fait nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas tout, je n'ai jamais rien lu là dessus. C'est comme si on était dans un monde parallèle, reliés par notre esprit, comme si on était ensemble sans être réellement là.

Soudain, le décor changea, ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je te l'ai dit Drago, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Lâche ma main, on verra ce qui vas se passer.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital, la jeune femme allongée dans le lit, immobile, comme avant. Le Serpent avait été projeté au sol mais n'avait rien eu. Il la regarda en silence mais quelque chose le prévint qu'il devait partir, il sentait qu'il allait avoir de ennuis sinon. Il murmura ces quelques mots : « Rétablis-toi vite, Hermione, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je t'aime. » Puis s'en alla, discrètement.

...

Une fois de retour dans l'enceinte du Château, il fonça droit à la bibliothèque, il voulait, il devait comprendre. Il prit plusieurs volumes mais aucun ne traitait du sujet, il contourna la table à laquelle il était assis, puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Il regagna sa Salle Commune, peut-être trouverait-il un indice là-bas, dans l'un des livres avec lesquels la brune se « détendait » il n'y trouva rien non plus. Baissant les bras, il partit se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il dormit comme un nourrisson. Il ne s'était pas douté que quelqu'un avait mis quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Une fois la nuit écoulée, le Prince des Serpents prépara son sac, alla petit-déjeuner, il dévora toute une assiette de pancakes à lui seul, constatant qu'il avait retrouvé l'apétit, Blaise s'approcha de lui :

- Eh bien... on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des siècles.

- Je sais, j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de se rendre malade pour elle.

- Ça alors ! tu as donc réfléchi ?

- Oui, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt...

- Attends, elle te l'a dit, je ne comprends pas très bien. Tu es encore allé la voir en douce, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, pas du tout, que vas-tu encore inventer.

- Rien, je ne fais que constater.

Ils se turent tous les deux, malheureusement, le silence fut vite troublé par Pansy qui arriva :

- Drago ! Enfin, je suis heureuse de te voir manger à nouveau.

- Pansy, dit-il froidement. J'ai retrouvé l'appétit, et alors ?

- C'est magnifique, tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux. Tu l'as oubliée, c'est ça ? Tu a enfin repris tes esprits ?

- L'oublier, L'OUBLIER ! comment veux-tu que je l'oublie, elle est ma raison d'être. Et si mon esprit ne te plais pas, pourquoi passes-tu tout ton temps à essayer de me conquérir ?

- Parce que je suis une Sang-Pur je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi dans ce monde.

- Encore cette histoire de sang, qui donc a inventé ces idioties ? excuse-moi, mais je vais louper mon premier cours. »

Il s'en alla précipitamment, cette fois, elle avait dépassé les limites, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de la faire taire. Peu lui importait la façon, il aurait rapidement une idée pour la calmer.  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle de Sortilège, il se donna corps et âme à ses notes, voulant absolument tout retenir.

La journée passa, s'allongeant minutes par minutes. Il ne rejoignit pas la brune à Ste-Mangouste ce soir-là, il renonça à toutes les tentatives de fuite. L'espoir lui manquait. La semaine passait, il s'inquiétait toujours plus, recommençais à ne pas s'alimenter, il s'isolait. Mais rien ne se produisit, il ne reçut aucunes nouvelles. Il voulut y aller, mais une force le retint à Pré-au-Lard, comme si McGonagall lui avais jeté un sort pour le retenir, comme si elle avait su. Désemparé, il revint lentement vers le château. Lorsqu'il fut dans la Salle Commune, une enveloppe posée sur la table près de la fenêtre, attira son regard. L'adresse était rédigée avec une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était Potter, il voulait le remercier pour l'avoir prévenu, par contre, écrire cette lettre avait été une vraie torture. Drago s'empara de la lettre, la déchira, puis la jeta. Il ne prit pas la peine de descendre pour manger, il s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Son rêve l'emporta dans un monde lointain, un passé qui lui semblait presque oublié, un passé qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Il revit les moment dans lesquels il l'insultait. De la première année aux début de la septième année, il ne se reconnut pas dans ces souvenirs. Ensuite, il la voyait allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La nuit fut un véritable calvaire. Il avait eu l'impression qu'Hermione voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour l'aider. Il alla vers la salle de bains commune, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pour faire disparaître les traces de la nuit passée, le week-end s'annonçait pluvieux, il erra dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, tel une âme égarée. Il passa devant Honeydukes, entra dans le magasin et s'acheta quelques Fizwizbiz, histoire de s'envoler un peu, loin du quotidien...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	19. Quand La Magie S'opère

_Voilà le chapitre 19, après celui-ci, il va en rester deux qui arriveront ce week-end. Je voulais juste dire un grand merci au nombreuses personnes qui m'ont reviewé sur les chapitres précédents (oui, oui, je trouve que les reviews invisibles sont vraiment très aimables), je voulais juste dire que s'apercevoir que je suis mise en favori 7 fois et suivie 13 fois avec plus de 6000 vues que, bien sûr, voir tout cet engouement pour ma fiction alors que je n'ai que 15 reviews me fait un peu mal au coeur... Je travaille actuellement sur le premier chapitre d'une autre histoire mais je pense que je ne vais pas la publier..._

_Encore une fois je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews invisibles..._

* * *

Un rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux de l'une des chambres des Préfets-en-Chef, Drago était toujours inquiet pour sa Griffonne mais moins que d'habitude, après tout, la médicomage avait dit qu'Hermione serait bientôt rétablie. Les examens arriveraient dans environ un mois, Hermione aurait certainement besoin de soutien après les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passées dans le coma. Il serait là quand les révisions se montreraient trop difficiles à supporter.

Les élèves commençaient déjà à revoir leurs cours, les professeurs donnaient de moins en moins de devoirs. Aussi, Drago se mit en tête de se rendre à Ste-Mangouste après les cours. Il commençait la journée par un cours commun de de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Gryffondors. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le cours, mais le Serpentard était heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui l'absence de Hermione pesait. Il finissait sa journée avec un double cours de Potions.

Il était six heures, et Drago quittait enfin le Château. Il transplana à Ste-Mangouste, directement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle, saisit sa main main droite dans les siennes, elle savait qu'il était là, il en était persuadé. La jeune femme revenait à elle, elle essayait de former des syllabes, des mots, mais ne parvenait pas à retrouver le nom du jeune homme qui lui tenait la main, le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était Ron, elle le murmura , d'abord d'une voix à peine audible, puis un peu plus fort. Le blond perçut enfin le chuchotement de la malade, il appela un médicomage, il lui dit qu'Hermione revenait peu à peu à elle, il voulut s'en aller mais un le médicomage le retint par la manche :

- Que faites-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Je m'en vais, je dois réviser, et il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'aller défigurer la belette.

- Que s'est-il donc passé avant que je n'arrive ?

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Est-ce que le coma peut provoquer des amnésies ?

- Très souvent, oui, mais la mémoire peut être ravivée par un simple évenement.

- Un simple événement, c'est à dire ?

- Je vais prévenir la directrice de votre école du réveil de Miss Granger. Je vais la garder en observation cette nuit. Elle sera à nouveau à l'école demain soir au plus tard, répondit le médicomage, en tentant d'éluder la question de Drago. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas duper.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, quelles genres de choses peuvent lui rappeler ce qui s'est passé.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que si vous l'emmeniez où vous aviez l'habitude d'aller ou si vous faites ce que vous aviez l'habitude de faire, il se pourrait que la mémoire lui revienne.

- Merci.

Il s'en alla, retourna à Poudlard, il était abattu. Il n'avait pas réellement d'habitudes avec Hermione, il chercha une solution mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il arriva au Château juste à temps pour le repas. Ginny était allée vers lui comme pendant le cours du matin. Le vert et argent ne broncha pas, elle avait l'air tenace, la fille Weasley. Ils mangeaient en silence, attendant que l'un d'entre eux daigne ouvrir la bouche, mais personne ne le fit. Cependant, Pansy Parkinson ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque des plus moqueuse :

- Eh bien, Drago, ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe est à l'hôpital, alors tu te rues sur sa meilleure amie, belle mentalité ! En tous cas, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas ton temps.  
Ni Drago, ni Ginny ne répondit, une fois le dîner terminé, chacun regagna son dortoir, la rousse avait rejoint la Tour des Gryffondor, elle en savait maintenant un peu plus sur l'état de sa meilleure amie, elle était impatiente d'arriver au lendemain soir, elle reverrait enfin la Préfète-en-Chef. Le blond arriva devant le tableau menant aux appartements préfectoraux, il rejoignit son lit mais ne se coucha pas tout de suite, il était encore en quête d'une chose qu'il faisait habituellement avec sa Gryffondor, mais en vain. Peut-être la solution lui viendrait-elle pendant son sommeil, qui sait. « La nuit porte conseil. » pensa-t-il. Puis il s'endormit, ne pensant plus qu'à elle. Il rêva d'un clair de Lune, il les vit, lui et Hermione, main dans la main, se promenant au bord du Grand Lac Noir, en hiver, leurs seules ombres se déplaçant sur la neige immaculée, leurs corps se reflétant sur la surface glacée du lac, avec la Lune pour seul témoin de leur amour grandissant.

...

Le jour se leva, emportant avec lui les doux songes de la nuit, Drago sortit de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, il pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de raviver les souvenirs de la rouge et or, une balade au clair de Lune, main dans la main. Certes la neige et la glace manqueraient mais ça n'en resterait pas moins romantique. Justement, la pleine Lune aurait lieu ce soir-là, et c'est tout heureux qu'il rejoignit les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. Il ne s'assit pas avec les Serpentards cette fois-ci, mais avec les Gryffondors, à côté de Ginny. Si presque tous les élèves eurent un mouvement de recul en le voyant s'approcher, seul quelques élèves ne bougèrent pas. Le petit-déjeuner ne se passa pas, comme à l'accoutumée, en silence, mais il échangèrent quelques mots, avant que chacun ne se rende à son cours. Drago se dirigea vers les serres, et Ginny partit pour son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

...

Le temps passait, s'étirait, chaque seconde semblant plus longue que la précédente, peut-être était-ce du au supplice de devoir attendre pour enfin revoir Hermione, mais le vert et argent faillit s'endormir plusieurs fois.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, il regagnait sa Salle Commune quand une voix retentit :

- Malefoy, pourrais-tu me conduire à nos appartements, je ne me souviens pas où ils sont.

- Je te prie de me suivre. Nous devons faire une ronde cette nuit, prétexta-t-il pour la soirée. Je t'attendrai dans la Salle Commune à dix heures moins cinq.

- Très bien, maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai des cours à rattraper.

Vingt heures... que le temps était lent, encore deux heures à patienter, le blond pensait ne plus pouvoir attendre. Il prit un livre dans la grande bibliothèque de sa chambre mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, son esprit déviant chaque fois sur le doute de l'efficacité de son plan, comment ferait-il si il ne fonctionnait pas ? il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se mit en tête de revoir ses cours. Le temps passa, et , après ce qui semblait une éternité, dix heures moins cinq arriva. Il descendit dans la Salle Commune et quelques secondes plus tard, elle débarqua dans la grande pièce commune. Ils sortirent de leur appartement et une fois le tour du Château achevé, ils contrôlèrent le parc, la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et, pour finir, les berges du lac. Le Serpent prit la main de la Griffonne, celle-ci resta interdite, puis la retira de celle du jeune homme, une pointe de déception traversa son visage, il reprit la main de la brune, qui la retira une nouvelle fois, mais Drago, ne voulant pas abandonner, la saisit une troisième fois sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune, et enfin, la magie s'opéra. Il avait réussi et plus jamais il ne voulait la perdre, il voulait savourer pleinement chaque instant que Merlin lui permettait de vivre à ses côtés.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur ronde et qu'ils se furent assis côte à côte sur le canapé devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. Elle rougit en entendant ces quelques mots. Un sourire conquérant se dessina sur le visage de Drago, Hermione posa se tête sur l'épaule du jeune blond, et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormit, lui avait retrouvé celle qu'il aimait, et elle redécouvrait le bonheur que lui procurait ce sentiment si puissant qui s'appelait Amour, le grand, le vrai avec un a majuscule.

...

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux s'éveillèrent, Hermione se leva brusquement, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, le Serpent la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux se perdant chacun dans le regard de l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochant de plus en plus, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, se cherchant, et enfin se scellèrent en un baiser passionné. La jeune femme interrompit le baiser, encore dépasée par les événements.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme, incrédule.

- Je... les examens arrivent à la fin du mois et je n'ai presque rien révisé, je préfère ne pas me laisser distraire.

- Je vois, tu es toujours la même, ça tombe bien, j'ai pris toutes les notes nécessaires, pour quand tu me reviendrait.

- Merci, je sais que ça a du être dur pour toi. Si on allait dans le parc ?

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Ce samedi-là, le Soleil paraissait encore plus resplendissant que d'ordinaire ou peut-être était-ce dû au événements des dernières heures. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac et se mirent à travailler, chacun interrogeant l'autre sur les potions, les sortilèges, la métamorphose...

...

_**À suivre...**_

_****PS/ Vous remarquerez que la Lune est assez présente dans ce chapitre mais je trouve que sa présence rajoutait un petit côté romantique à mon récit._

_PS2/ Je suis un peu sortie de mes gonds dans mon propos d'avant-chapitre, je vous demande de m'excuser pour ce petit débordement mais j'en ai marre de publier des chapitre avec l'impression de les publier dans le vide._


	20. Projets D'avenir

_Le chapitre 20 arrive, c'est l'avant-dernier, le dernier sera posté demain. À la relecture de ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué quelques passages un peu confus, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment l'améliorer et je vous demande de m'excuser pour ce petit désagrément. Bonne lecture (même si je doute fort d'avoir encore des lecteurs...)._

* * *

Le jour des examens arriva enfin, la Griffonne était fin prête. Le premier sujet testé était l'histoire de la magie, l'examen portait sur la _Révolution Des Industries Sorcière À Travers Le Monde_. Le sujet était simple, mais les réponses étaient difficiles à formuler, le temps s'allongeait et, enfin la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'examen se fit entendre. Il restait encore quatre matières à évaluer ( Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ) et ils pourraient enfin profiter de la dernière semaine au Château.

Après son séjour à l'hôpital, Hermione avait décidé de devenir médicomage. Elle n'avait pas pu s'inscrire à temps pour l'université de médecine magique, et profiterait donc d'une année à travers le monde pour découvrir la magie pratiquée au quatre coins du globe. Ce qu'elle voulait apprendre à tout prix était la magie manuelle utilisée en Asie et dans certaines régions d'Afrique. Une année loin de Drago allait sûrement être difficile, mais elle n'avait pas peur, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était qu'il l'aime.

Le Serpent, lui, s'était déjà trouvé une place au Ministère de la Magie, au département de la Justice Magique. Il voulait être correct, il ne voulait pas finir comme son père, celui-là même qu'il avait admiré et par la faute duquel il avait basculé dans les Ténèbres dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait été élevé dans la haine des Moldus et de leur descendance, sorcière ou non mais tout cela lui semblait bien lointain à présent. Il ne voyait en son père que la parfaite image de la lâcheté et de l'orgueil, Lucius Malefoy n'était qu'un sale type. Au fond, Drago l'avait toujours su, mais il avait refusé de le reconnaître. Il était mort et c'était certainement la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver.

La mort de Narcissa, sa mère, avait été l'une des pires épreuves de toute sa vie, cette pauvre femme soumise, fragile et faible, avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour son fils. Elle le protégeait de tous les dangers, même quand il avait fallu l'intégrer aux Mangemorts, elle s'était battue. Mais elle avait perdu. Elle aurait donné sa propre vie pour celle de son fils, elle était quand même morte, en vain. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis, il avait été recruté par le Lord Noir. Le blond s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïf. Il avait cru Voldemort quand celui-ci disait qu'ensemble, ils pourraient à eux-seuls dominer le monde et à exterminer tous les Nés-Moldus, et bien sûr à vaincre Harry Potter. Drago, par on ne sait quel miracle, commençait à avoir de la sympathie pour celui qu'on appelait l'Élu.

Un bal allait être organisé pour la fin de l'année, le thème était tout simplement la féerie. Les filles étaient toutes excitées et ne pensaient plus qu'à la soirée, elle aurait lieu le tout dernier soir et promettait d'être magique, les élèves pourraient aller se coucher à l'heure qu'ils voulaient, cependant la limite était fixée à trois heures du matin. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils loupent le train qui les ramèneraient à la gare de King's Cross.

Hermione était dans la Salle Commune des Préfets, elle venait de trouver l'annonce pour la soirée, cela ne l'enchantait guère, une porte se ferma, ce devait être Drago qui rentrait, il l'observa un instant, puis il dit :

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, mais c'est tout comme. McGonagall veut organiser un bal de fin d'anée.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça, en quoi ça te dérange ? que tu n'aimes pas les bals, je veux bien, mais c'est un peu exagéré. Quel est le thème ?

- La féerie...

- Je vois, c'est pas un mauvais thème dans l'ensemble.

- Ouais... Sinon, après Poudlard, tu vas faire quoi ?

- J'ai une place au Ministère, dans le département de la Justice Magique, et toi ?

Hermione prit une bonne inspiration, puis répondit, hésitante :

- Je vais faire un tour du monde magique pendant une année entière, elle avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

- Tu vas faire un tour du monde ? Pourquoi ?

- Je veux étudier les différentes civilisations sorcières et leur façon de pratiquer la magie. Je souhaite surtout apprendre la magie manuelle d'Asie et d'Afrique. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses concernant ces tribus, et je pense que ce serait intéressant d'aller les rencontrer.

- Mais toi, et moi, enfin nous quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi. Alors, où est le problème ?

- Le problème, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que je suis l'un des sorciers les plus convoités de Grande-Bretagne.

- Je sais mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire ce voyage.

- Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai, mais je voulais vivre chaque instant passé avec toi intensément. C'est la promesse que je me suis faite quand tu es revenue.

- Je comprends, mais je n'ai rien prévu d'autre, laisse-moi voyager s'il te plaît. J'ai toujours voulu faire le tour du monde.

- Tu pourras y aller, mais promets-moi une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Écris-moi tous les jours.

- Je te le promets.

...

L'heure du dîner était arrivée, la Grande Salle se remplit de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, ils étaient tous heureux que les examens soient enfin terminés. Les septièmes années allaient recevoir leurs résultats dans la semaine qui suivait. La salle était très bruyante ce soir-là, on entendait des rires fuser de partout.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Les Préfets-en-Chef auraient enfin un peu de temps pour eux, c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui les rattrapa dans les escaliers. Elle voulait savoir si Hermione pouvait venir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard le mercredi avant le bal, puis elle commença à discuter de tas de choses avec Hermione qui voulait à tout prix s'en débarrasser, mais la rousse ne semblait pas comprendre le message. Enfin Drago intervint :

- Weasley, t'es bien gentille, mais s'il te plaît, lâche-la !

- Oui, désolée Hermione, bon ben je pense que je vais te laisser.

- Oui, je crois que c'est une bone idée.

Le Serpent et la Griffonne purent enfin se rendre à leur Salle Commune.

- J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de Ginny. Merci Drago.

- C'est tout à fait normal, de rien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin typiquement Malefoyen. Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

Ils passèrent un bon bout du reste de la soirée à discuter et à s'amuser, tous les deux adoraient ces petits moments passés ensemble où ils rigolaient et s'amusaient, c'étaient certainement les moments où ils étaient les plus complices...

...

_**À suivre...**_


	21. Dernière Danse

_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre... J'hésite vraiment à la continuer mais sur une autre fiction. Si vous passez ici et que vous lisez ceci, je ne vais pas vous interdire de laisser une review pour dire ce que vous pensez, si je dois continuer ou pas..._

_Je voulais remercier Harry qui m'a beaucoup reviewé tout au long de l'histoire. Ses reviews me motivaient pour continuer de publier les nouveaux chapitres. Bien sûr, maintenant il m'a abandonnée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Mais je lui dit tout de même : MERCI Harry !_

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur le Château, chatouillant peu à peu les visages encore endormis des élèves. Les résultats des ASPICs allaient être affichés et dans l'après-midi, les filles iraient acheter leurs robes de bal, elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Trois Balais à 14 heures, elles commenceraient par l'achat de leurs tenues, puis elles iraient voir la nouvelle boutique d'accessoires qui avait ouvert dans le village quelques jours auparavant.

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, les filles parlaient toutes de la somptueuse robe qu'elles allait acheter, et les garçons se vantaient de la beauté de leur cavalières. Les septièmes année s'étaient précipités vers le tableau d'affichage principal, dans le Grand Hall, pour voir leurs résultats aux ASPICs, Hermione avait obtenu des Optimal dans toutes les matières quant à Drago, il avait réussi à avoir, lui aussi des Optimal dans toutes les matières, sauf en Histoire De La Magie. Les élèves commençaient à sortir du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, le concierge, Mr. Rusard, contrôlait la liste des gens autorisés à se rendre au village, comme à son habitude. Il était également à l'affut du moindre élève pouvant être suspecté de vouloir acheter des Bombabouses, ou autre farce malodorante. En effet, la fin de l'année était très propice à ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses. Les élèves aimaient tellement donner du travail supplémentaire au concierge pendant les vacances.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor sortirent ensemble du Château, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à quatorze heures moins dix, heure à laquelle la brune décida d'aller attendre les autres filles au Trois Balais. Ginny arriva à 14 heures pile, quant à Luna, elle avait cinq minutes de retard, elle ne semblait pas en forme, mais ni Ginny ni Hermione n'avait osé lui demandé pourquoi, peut-être que la Serdaigle viendrait à leur en parler de son propre chef. Toutes trois se dirigèrent vers la boutique Gaichiffon, la vitrine était magnifiquement bien décorée, la plus somptueuse des robe y était exposée, mais elle n'était pas à vendre. Les filles entrèrent dans la boutique faisant tinter la petite cloche au dessus de la porte. On aurait dit que toutes les filles de Poudlard avait décidé d'aller acheter leur robe en même temps, il était presque impossible de circuler à travers les étalages. Les trois amies choisirent alors de repasser plus tard, quand la boutique serait moins prisée. Elles firent alors un tour à travers le village, elles s'arrêtèrent chez Honeydukes pour goûter les dernières inventions du confiseur, puis elles allèrent dans une librairie, Hermione avait insisté pour aller voir les dernières nouveautés littéraires acquises par la boutique, la brune fut tout de suite attirée par un livre sur des potions quasiment impossible à réaliser, elle l'acheta puis elles poussèrent à nouveau la porte de Gaichiffon, il y avaient moins de monde que quelques heures auparavant, elles regardèrent plusieurs robes et achetèrent chacune une robe magnifique, bleu azur pour Luna, c'était forcèment une robe que personne d'autre n'aurait pensé à acheter, pourpre pour Hermione, et Ginny en avait choisi une jolie petite robe noire, chic et simple. Après cela, la boutique d'accessoires, la brune fit l'acquisition d'une magnifique tiare en argent, pour retenir ses cheveux et quelques bijoux eux-aussi en argent, la rousse prit de somptueux bijoux en bronze, et pour sa tenue bleu azur, la blonde acheta des accessoires onyx.

...

Après une journée bien remplie à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la Grande Salle, pour un dîner de fête. Les conversations allaient bon train, on entendait quelques rires s'élever des tables, la bonne humeur régnait en maître sur tous les élèves ce mercredi-là. La salle se vidait peu à peu, les jeunes sorcier allaient dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons du Soleil de l'été à Poudlard, la nostalgie s'emparait des élèves qui sentaient que l'année scolaire arrivait à son terme, ils admiraient une dernière fois les rives du Lac Noir, les septièmes année sentaient que l'un des principaux chapitres de leur vie étaient sur le point de se terminer, mais de magnifiques souvenirs allaient rester à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Les trois derniers jours semblèrent passer plus rapidement que sept années de travail acharné. Et bientôt ce fut le soir du bal.

...

Vers 18 heures, les filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le tableau qui donnait accès à la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef, la brune leur ouvrit la porte, elles partirent toutes trois dans la chambre d'Hermione, enfilèrent leurs robes puis passèrent chacune par la salle de bains pour le maquillage. Une fois ceci fait, elles retournèrent dans la chambre de la Griffone, elle se coiffèrent mutuellement, la rousse s'occupait des cheveux de la brune, la brune des cheveux de la blonde et la blonde de ceux de la rousse. Hermione avait préalablement appliqué une potion sur ses cheveux, ce qui rendait le travail de Ginny plus facile. Après plus de deux heures de préparation, les jeunes femmes descendirent dans le salon commun ou Drago attendait déjà sa cavalière. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des marches, le blond eut le souffle coupé, elle portait une robe-bustier pourpre lacée dans le dos, elle arrivait un peu en dessus du genou, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées, sa tiare était posée juste devant son chignon. Elle avait de magnifiques boucles d'oreille argentées, un collier lui-aussi argenté, et un fin bracelet en argent. Elle était arrivée au bas des escaliers, le blond lui tendit son bras, elle le pris, puis il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment resplendissante Hermione.

- Merci... répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Je voudrais pas casser votre ambiance, mais on va arriver en retard à l'ouverture du bal. dit Ginny.

- Je crois qu'elle à raison. approuva Luna, d'un air songeur

- Oui, elles ont raison, on y va ? lança le Serpent

Le groupe sortit de la Salle Commune, puis pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient déjà tous là, dans leurs plus belles tenues, les filles ressemblaient à des princesses dans leurs robes, elles semblaient toutes aux anges, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Le professeur McGonagall se plaça devant tous les élèves, puis commença un discours :

- Puisque vous êtes enfin tous là, je peux commencer... pour certains élèves, cette soirée est le synonyme d'une étape de votre vie qui se termine, pour d'autres, cela ressemble fortement à une porte qui s'ouvre sur de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir. Dans cette école, vous avez appris énormément, vous avez vécu de beaux moments, vous avez connu des échecs, des réussites, et encore énormément de chose, mais tout résumer me serait impossible. Aussi, je suis heureuse d'annoncer le bal ouvert !

Une musique envahit la salle petit à petit, certains couples commençaient déjà à danser mais ils étaient rares, la plupart avait d'abord décidé de se servir quelques verres de Bièreaubeurre ou d'hydromel avant d'entrer dans la danse. Le Serpent et la Lionne faisait partie des premiers couples à s'être élancés sur la piste. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous, ils avaient commencé par un rock endiablé. Pendant ce qui semblait être des heures ils s'étaient amusés, passant du rock à quelques musiques plus douces, ils faisaient maintenant une pause, avalaient quelques petits-fours et buvaient quelques verres avant de retourner sur la piste, en ce moment la plus grande partie des chansons qui se diffusaient dans la salle étaient des slows. Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique qui passait, collés l'un à l'autre, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité, pour Hermione plus rien ne semblait avoir plus d'importance que leurs yeux se croisant, ils étaient seuls, juste lui et elle. Le temps semblait ne plus exister, c'était magique, puis la musique s'arrêta, mais tous deux ne l'avaient pas remarqué, ils continuaient de tournoyer. Il était presque 3 heures du matin, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

- Chers élèves de septième année, la fête est finie et j'en suis désolée, mais vous avez un train à prendre demain matin, veuillez s'il vous plaît quitter la salle.

Des murmures réprobateurs s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais les élèves se firent une raison et rejoignirent leurs dortoirs.

Les deux préfets-en-chef arrivèrent à leur Salle Commune, mais ne voulaient pas terminer la soirée, ils auraient aimé que la soirée ne soit pas terminée, ils voulaient continuer de danser, mais ils ne le firent pas. Le blond s'assit dans le sofa de la Salle Commune, devant le feu, la brune le rejoignit, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpent, ils étaient heureux.

- C'était une fabuleuse soirée. Murmura-t-elle

- Oui, fabuleuse, tu ne voulais pas y aller, mais si tu n'y étais pas allée, tu aurais vraiment manqué quelque chose.

- Je sais...

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi...

- J'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée, j'ai vraiment aimé le moment où j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, j'aimerais que ce soit tout le temps comme ça.

- J'ai aussi apprécié ce moment.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis à la tendresse se mêla la passion, la passion d'un baiser se transforma en passion charnelle.

...

La nuit fit place au jour, le jour du départ, le moment de rentrer à la maison, la fin du chapitre. La nuit écoulée avait mis le couple à nu, ils s'étaient découvert plus encore. Lorsque le Serpent se réveilla, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler la fille qu'il aimait, elle dormait paisiblement, elle ressemblait à un ange comme ça, il s'extirpa de la couverture en prenant grand soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il monta à sa chambre pour s'habiller, il regarda sa montre, 9 heures, il lui restait deux heures pour terminer ses bagages, il avait le temps. Il repassa par la Salle Commune, elle dormait toujours, il devait la réveiller, mais il ne le voulait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu es déjà réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle la voix pâteuse.

- On dirait que oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Pas très longtemps, en fait... allez, lève-toi, il est neuf heures et dix minutes.

- Quoi !? déjà ? Et t'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt ?

- Je voulais le faire... mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai préféré te regarder dormir.

- Je vois, tourne-toi s'il te plaît.

- Hermione, arrête tes bêtises, je t'ai déjà vue comme ça.

- Oui, mais tourne-toi quand même.

- D'accord, d'accord.

...

Elle se leva, regagna sa chambre, enfila quelques vêtements puis redescendis auprès de Drago, ils partirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, le sourire aux lèvres. Chacun prit quelques toasts et des oeufs brouillés, puis ils repartirent vers leur Salle Commune pour faire leurs bagages. Hermione bouclait enfin sa malle, elle avait tout rangé parfaitement, cela aurait du lui prendre plus de temps mais elle avait utilisé la magie pour tout ranger, c'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude car elle aimait faire les choses façon moldue. Elle voulait aller rejoindre Drago, l'aider à faire sa malle, elle se rendit dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef, elle le voyait à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa chambre, il essayais de ramasser un livre sous son lit. La Griffonne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ?

- Je voulais pas pleurer, non ! Je rigole parce que tu est un sorcier de Sang-Pur et que tu n'utilise pas la magie pour faire tes bagages, cherchez l'erreur !

- Ahah... très drôle Granger...

- Granger ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Je te taquinais... que tu peux être susceptible

- Je sais, mais ce n'était pas drôle.

Leurs malles furent vites terminées, et ils furent près à partir. Une dernière vague de nostalgie les saisit lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'enceinte du Château pour regagner la gare de Pré-au-Lard, la tristesse les envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du Château, le lieu qui leur avait tant appris au fil des sept dernières années.

...

_**Fin**_


End file.
